Deux Mondes
by Dragonna
Summary: Francis se réveille dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne. il se rend rapidement compte qu'il n'est plus dans son monde et qu'il a atterrit dans un autre univers, où l'empire britannique domine une grande partie du monde et est bien décidé à ne pas s'arrêter là. Pendant ce temps l'autre Francis a prit sa place et Arthur va devoir rétablir la situation avant que tout dégénère.
1. Un Autre Monde

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genres:** Humour, Romance, Angst, Aventure

**Rating**: On va dire T, avec ce que j'ai prévu.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un Autre Monde**

* * *

Francis ouvrit les yeux. Il vit tout de suite qu'il n'était plus au même endroit. Il se souvenait juste être entré dans la cave d'Arthur et d'avoir vu une lumière verte. Qu'avait fichu son rival encore? Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était une chambre confortable. Un lit trônait dans un coin, avec une table de nuit et un chandelier dessus. Une armoire était placé dans un coin, avec une glace dessus. Il l'ouvrit et vit à l'intérieur des tenues, certaines colorées mais aussi sobres pour d'autres. A côté il y avait une commode. Dessus était posé des objets de décoration et un brûleur à encens. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, une grande bibliothèque était installée, remplie de livres. Il s'approcha et regarda les titres. Des classiques, des livres d'histoire et de géographie mais il y avait des ouvrages en anglais et en français.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?»

_Où avait-il atterrit?_

Il posa les yeux sur le bureau, chargé de papier et d'un livre ouvert. Il se pencha et prit une feuille. Il regarda avec curiosité ce qu'il y avait écrit. Et fut choqué.

_J'ai l'intime conviction que Espagne complote contre l'Empire Britannique. Après quelques jours de recherches, j'ai vu que Prusse trempait dans l'histoire lui-aussi. Ils ne me font pas confiance, je ne peux rien tirer d'eux. Jamais l'Empire n'acceptera des accusations sans preuves. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis censé tout lui dire, mais comment prouver mes accusations?_

_Je n'aime pas faire ça._

_Antonio me fait confiance et m'aime beaucoup mais je n'ai pas le choix._

Les mots s'achevaient là mais le plus troublant était que c'était son écriture. Il le reconnaissait bien. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. L'empire britannique n'existait plus. Et Antonio n'avait aucune raison de comploter contre Arthur. Quand à Prusse, il n'avait plus grand impact sur la scène internationale, étant juste l'Allemagne de l'Est. Il ne comprenait pas. Et cela lui faisait peur.

«D'accord, ce n'est pas drôle Arthur.»

C'était forcement la faute de ce fichu rosbif. C'était toujours de sa faute dès que la magie était en cause. Il n'avait rien demandé lui. Agacé il reposa le papier sur le bureau. Après réflexion, il chiffonna la feuille et la jeta dans la corbeille.

_Il n'aimait pas ça.__  
__Avait-on imité son écriture?__  
__Et pourquoi?__  
_  
Il sursauta quand on frappa à la porte et se retourna. Devant lui, il y avait Suisse qui le regardait avec indifférence. Il allait lui demander ce qui se passait quand l'autre le prit de vitesse. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?  
- Pardon?»  
L'autre fronça les sourcils «Et la réunion? Tu sais ce qui se passe pour ceux qui sont en retard. L'empire Britannique ne fera pas exception parce que c'est toi.»  
Francis ne sut quoi dire et articula «L'empire...  
- Et c'est quoi ces vêtements? Tu veux vraiment avoir des problèmes ou quoi? Changes-toi.» Et sans façon le suisse se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit une tenue qu'il jeta sur le lit «Mets ça sans attendre. Et il alla à grand pas vers la porte. «Rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion dans 10 minutes, ne sois pas en retard. Je n'ai pas envie que Italie soit obligé de nettoyer le sang par terre parce que _quelqu'un _aura été puni.» Et il partit en claquant la porte.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore?__  
__Depuis quand Suisse se préoccupait de son bien-être comme ça?__  
__Même si c'était dans une moindre mesure._

Francis resta stupéfait. Mais il décida d'obtempérer. Il fallait mieux pour le moment. Il se changea rapidement et sortit avant de s'immobiliser._Où était cette salle de réunion où il devait se rendre?_Et il se disait, en même temps._Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? _C'était une plaisanterie ou quoi? En tout cas, elle n'était pas drôle du tout. Il marchait dans les couloirs, sans savoir où il allait. Cela devait être un complot contre lui. Ils avaient décidé de le tourmenter pour se venger de ses taquineries.

_Ils allaient le payer._

Alors qu'il se disait ces mots, il heurta quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Et il tomba sur «Italie?  
- Haaaa ve Pardon pardon je suis désolé grand frère. Ne sois pas fâché, je ne t'ai pas vu.» s'exclama l'italien en s'agitant et en étant étrangement inquiet. Pas plus que d'ordinaire mais quelque chose n'allait pas.  
_  
__Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus._

_Il avait un mauvais pressentiment._

France se demanda jusqu'où Arthur (c'était forcement de sa faute) avait poussé la plaisanterie. Il trouvait la situation de moins en moins plaisante et était à deux doigts de crier à des interlocuteurs invisibles qu'il laissait tomber et d'arrêter leur blague.

«Enfin tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi.  
- Ve? Je sais bien...Mais tu es le favori de l'Empire Britannique non?»  
Francis n'aima pas ce mot et préféra ne rien demander comme précision. Il essaya de savoir comment se rendre à la salle de réunion quand Italie le stoppa dans sa lancée «Tu dois aller à la réunion non?  
- Oui.  
- Ha je suis désolé, je dérange, tu vas être en retard à cause de moi et tu vas être punnniiiii.» Maintenant il semblait au bord des larmes.  
Francis haussa un sourcil et dit «Tu n'as qu'à m'escorter jusque là bas, on arrivera à l'heure tout les deux comme ça.  
- D'accord.» renifla l'italien, tournant les talons.

Francis se réjouit de la situation tandis qu'il suivait Feliciano dans les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce que le plus jeune ouvrit. Il entra à l'intérieur en disant «C'est nous, ve ~»  
Le français suivit son petit frère et arriva dans une grande pièce. Les tables étaient disposées en forme de U avec un large bureau au bout. Des cartes étaient affichées sur les murs et il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elles mais le blond était trop loin pour voir quoi. Le reste des murs étaient couverts par des tapisseries aux armoiries de l'Angleterre pour un mur, d'encore des cartes pour un autres, et de tableaux pour celui qui restait. Sur le bureau étaient posés encore des cartes. Francis regarda qui se trouvait là.

La plupart des pays d'Europe étaient là: Suède, Danemark, Norvège, Prusse, Espagne, Autriche, Hongrie, Suisse, Espagne, Romano, Pays-Bas et Portugal. Il y avait aussi Canada.

Mais quelque chose, encore une fois ,n'allait pas.  
Matthew avait l'air trop jeune.

_Arthur aurait-il poussé la blague jusqu'à rajeunir son fils?_

Francis se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde discutait à voix basse. Il vit ses amis et fit un pas vers eux, espérant en savoir plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas tremper dans cette conspiration quand même?

Prusse leva les yeux vers lui et son regard se fit plus dur. Antonio suivit son regard et vit Francis. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire maladroit, mal à l'aise à cause de l'attitude de Gilbert. L'espagnol lui rendit son sourire mais le prussien cracha «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Quoi?  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu viens encore nous épier? Tu vas tout rapporter à ton maître comme un bon chien-chien?  
- Gilbert» Fit Antonio , tentant de calmer le jeu. «Ne lui parle pas comme ça.  
- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est que...» Il eut un sourire mauvais «Comment on dit dans ta langue déjà _puta _de l'Empire Britannique...»  
Francis prit ça comme une gifle, mais il n'eut pas le temps de savoir plus qu'une main se posa dans le creux de son dos et qu'une voix mielleuse retentit dans la pièce «Qu'as-tu dis Gilbert?»

_Il y eut un silence de mort._

Le prussien devint très pâle et articula, d'une voix tremblante «Rien. Absolument rien.» Il semblait terrifié, ce qui surpris Francis. Gilbert ne montrait jamais sa peur. Il était toujours en train de rire, même quand les choses allaient mal pour lui.

La voix doucereuse reprit, alors que son propriétaire s'avançait. «Il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu quelque chose...»

Francis put enfin voir l'arrivant.

_C'était Arthur. _

Enfin un Arthur totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Une impression de puissance se dégageait de lui, il semblait écraser les autres par sa seule présence. Il était habillé richement, avec un manteau rouge brodé qui rappelait celui de son habit de pirate.

Le silence était tel qu'on entendait résonner le bruit de pas de l'anglais.

Son visage était inexpressif, seul un sourire dangereux était présent, un sourire de prédateur. Il s'immobilisa devant Gilbert qui ne semblait plus aussi fier. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se pencha, réduisant la distance entre eux.

«Répète ce que tu as dis...»

C'était un ordre, un ordre dit d'une voix douce. Paradoxalement cela le rendait effrayant. Le prussien devint très pâle et articula d'une voix peine audible «J'ai dit que...» Il hésita «Que le Francis n'était qu'une...» Il ignora les regards effarés autour de lui. «n'était que votre..._puta_.» Il tenta d'afficher un air de bravade mais n'était absolument pas convainquant.

Le silence était tel que Francis eut un frisson de peur. Il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Arthur sourit, un sourire terrifiant. «C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre...» Et avant que quiconque n'ait plus dire quelque chose, il tira son épée et en enfonça la pointe dans l'épaule de l'albinos, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

«D'abord tu as prononcé un mot espagnol dans ma demeure. Ici, on parle anglais. Tâche de t'en souvenir.»

Il tourna la lame sans le retirer, faisant pousser un cri de douleur au plus vieux. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure mais ne faisait rien pour se dégager, pour se défendre. D'ailleurs personne ne faisait rien. Tous regardaient la scène ou détournaient le regard. Personne n'avait élevé la voix pour s'opposer à ce que faisait l'anglais.

Francis se souvint alors que tous ceux qu'il avait croisé appelaient Arthur l'Empire britannique. Et celui-ci n'agissait pas comme Arthur. Arthur n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte. Il eut alors la certitude qu'il n'était pas chez lui, que ce n'était pas ses amis ou ses ennemis qui étaient présent ici.

_Comment cela pouvait-il être possible?_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri de douleur. Les vêtements du prussien était tâché de sang, et sa blessure semblait importante. Mais l'anglais ne s'arrêtait pas.

«Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman de dire ce genre de chose Gilbert.»

Il retira son arme et le blessé se plia en deux, avant de dire, dans un sursaut de révolte, dans sa langue, une insulte de son cru.

Arthur eut un sourire amusé, et tira un pistolet de sa veste. Canada détourna les yeux, et beaucoup firent de même. Francis ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire mais n'en eut pas le temps. L'anglais tira. Un odeur de poudre et de sang emplit l'atmosphère. Un cri retentit. «Quel langage Gilbert. Je suis obligé de te corriger maintenant.»

Blessé au ventre, l'albinos ne prononça pas un mot supplémentaire et s'écroula au sol, glissant de son fauteuil. L'anglais donna un coup de pied dans les côtes et se détourna. «Tu vas rester là jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Ça te donnera matière à réflexion.»

Francis ne put s'empêcher de dire, brisant le silence des autres «Attends, il a besoin de soins.»

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et il se demanda ce qu'il avait dit, mais il sentit l'air lui manquer quand l'empire britannique se tourna vers lui. Son visage était inexpressif mais il le regardait intensément. «Qu'as tu dit?»

Une onde de peur parcourut Francis et il déglutit avant de se reprendre «On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Il faut lui donner des soins.»

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi tous le regardaient avec crainte. Puis il se souvint que cet Arthur avait puni Gilbert parce qu'il parlait espagnol et allemand chez lui. Lui venait de parler deux fois en français.

Il eut soudainement peur, il n'avait rien pour se protéger ou se battre. Il pouvait très bien finir comme le prussien. Même si tous semblaient le voir comme le favori de l'anglais. Qu'est ce que celui-ci allait faire maintenant?

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer avant de sourire légèrement et de baisser les yeux sur le blessé «Tu entends Gilbert? Quelqu'un me demande d'être clément avec toi.» il releva les yeux et s'avança lentement, comme un fauve, vers Francis. «Ça dépend. Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose?»

Le français frémit en le voyant si près, comme un prédateur s'approche de sa proie. Que voulait-il de plus? Cet être était un dominant. «Fais soigner Gilbert, s'il te plaît.» Il détestait s'écraser de la sorte, surtout devant une copie de son rival mais préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

«_S'il te plaît_? C'est tout?» fit l'autre d'une voix douce, ses yeux plissés. Il semblait d'humeur joueuse mais tous étaient tendus dans la pièce.

Francis sentit la honte l'envahir quand il reprit «Pitié. Ne le laisses pas comme ça.»

Une main se posa sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Il n'osa faire un geste, se laissant faire sans réagir. Il préférait ne pas faire quoique ce soit. C'était plus prudent.

«Tu ne t'ai pas rasé ce matin?»

Devant le changement de sujet. Francis ne sut que répondre puis articula, timidement «Heu...non.

- Fais ça tout de suite après la réunion.» Et il se détourna, avant de dire «Espagne, Suède, ramenez Gilbert dans sa chambre et occupez vous de lui. Nous commencerons sans vous. Ne perdez pas de temps et revenez au plus vite.»

Les deux obéirent et se levèrent prestement et redressèrent le blessé, l'entraînant avec douceur en dehors de la pièce. Francis ne comprenait plus rien. Comment cet Arthur pouvait donner des ordres à ces nations? Il était peut-être un grand empire mais pas à ce point-là n'est-ce pas? Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Gilbert sans que quiconque ne réagisse, sans que quiconque ne fasse quelque chose? Était-il si puissant? Il ne le savait pas encore mais aurait aimé être chez lui, en sécurité, plutôt que ici, au milieu du danger. Il osa dire, cependant «Merci Empire Britannique.» Il avait parlé d'instinct. Il espérait de pas avoir fait de faux pas et le hochement de tête du concerné le rassura.

L'atmosphère de la pièce sembla se réchauffer et se détendre tandis que tous s'asseyait à nouveau, sans oser dire un mot. Francis n'osa pas rester debout et alla s'asseoir sur la seule chaise restée vacantes, celle à côté de Canada, au bout de table. Il était donc l'un de ceux le plus près d'Arthur.

Celui-ci s'assit au bureau, regardant tout le monde, croisant les doigts devant son visage. Il laissa passer quelque instant de silence, comme s'il savourait l'atmosphère qu'il provoquait. Il finit par se redresser et commença la réunion. «Bien. Parlons d'abord de la campagne d'Amérique du Nord.» fit l'empire d'une voix beaucoup trop tranquille après ce qu'il venait de se passer. «Alfred résiste bien pour son âge et l'état de son pays.» Il plissa les yeux et reprit «Il a de qui tenir ce petit.» Son regard s'était posé sur Francis qui haussa un sourcil surpris. Que voulait dire Arthur? C'était lui le père d'Amérique non? Enfin père adoptif mais cela revenait au même.

Il eut envie de dire quelque chose pour provoquer son rival et ouvrit la bouche pour le faire, se sentant soudain rebelle. Mais Canada posa une main sur son bras et fit rapidement un signe négatif de la tête.

«Tu as quelque chose à dire Francis?» susurra Arthur.

Il détourna les yeux et murmura un vague «Non.» Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et détestait cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

«Ton fils n'a pas compris où se situait sa loyauté.» souffla l'anglais «Il m'a fait perdre assez de temps comme ça. Je vais envoyer des troupes supplémentaires et je sais lesquelles.»

Francis sentit l'envie de dire quelque chose, mêlé à la peur de dire quelque chose qui irait trop loin. Cet Arthur lui faisait peur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots.

«Tu n'as rien à dire?» Fit l'empire, dans un sourire narquois, d'un ton presque joueur. Il semblait sûr que l'autre ne dirait rien, et s'en amusait profondément.

Ce fut sans doute cette attitude qui agaça le plus le français qui ne put s'empêcher de dire «S'il te tient tête, je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de lui.»

Tous les regard se posèrent sur lui, et il prit conscience de ses paroles, mais il ne dit rien de plus, regardant son adversaire dans les yeux. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et eut un rictus. Il se leva et s'avança lentement vers Francis. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se pencha vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. Mais Arthur lui attrapa soudain le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

«En effet...» Il ricana, l'air sûr de lui «C'est bien ton fils. Il est aussi borné que toi.» il relâcha sa prise et se détourna, s'éloignant en rajoutant, dans un petit rire «Mais comme toi, il finira par se soumettre.»

Francis n'aima pas cette phrase. Comment ça se soumettre? Jamais il ne se soumettrait à Arthur. Il était trop fier pour ça. Il chercha ses mots et voulut dire quelque chose, quand il croisa le regard de Matthew qui lui fit signe de se taire, avec un regard suppliant. Il hocha la tête, acceptant de laisser le dernier mot à son rival.

Arthur se retourna et fit «Passons à la campagne d'Afrique, comment se déroule-t-elle Portugal?»

L'hispanique se leva et commença à parler, expliquant la situation à l'aise de la carte affichée au mur. Il continua pendant quelques minutes. Il avait l'air nerveux. Pourquoi? C'était l'ami d'Arthur. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement, les yeux plissés. Francis lui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il entendait. Il aurait voulu comprendre, savoir où il était tombé mais rien n'y faisait. Il était perdu dans le flou.

_Était-il dans un autre monde?_

_Si oui comment était-il arrivé ici?_

_Et où était le Francis de ce monde?_

_Était-il dans le sien, à sa place?_

Il eut un frisson d'angoisse en pendant à ça. Il craignait le pire. Il espéra que Arthur puisse régler la situation de son côté. Et que son double, s'il existait bien, ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les tenues lui rappelaient le début du 19e siècle. Que s'était-il passé dans ce monde? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous habillés comme ça? Pourquoi Arthur était-il un si grand empire, craint par tout le monde? Dans son monde, personne ne craignait l'anglais. Enfin si un peu. Personne ne voulait se frotter à lui. Mais personne n'était figé de peur face à lui, personne n'avait peur de lui au point de s'écraser de la sorte devant lui.

**A Suivre**


	2. A la Découverte du Nouveau Monde

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genres:** Humour, Romance, Angst, Aventure

**Rating**: On va dire T, avec ce que j'ai prévu.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: A la Découverte du Nouveau Monde **

* * *

Francis tentait de suivre la réunion. Mais il se rendait compte que tous le monde parlaient avec respect à l'anglais, personne n'élevait la voix, tous le monde écoutait. C'était tellement différent des réunions de chez lui. Ici régnait une atmosphère un peu tendue. L'empire britannique dominait et semblait prendre plaisir à la situation. Le français ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation. C'était presque incroyable. Comment Arthur, dans ce monde, pouvait dominer de la sorte l'Europe. Et qu'avait-il voulu dire en disant que Amérique était bien son fils?

_Il ne comprenait pas._

_Et cela lui déplaisait. Il n'aimait pas ce monde. Il n'aimait pas cette domination._

Comment se sortir de là? Attendre que Arthur trouve une solution ou avouer à cet anglais là qu'il n'était pas son Francis? Mais comment réagirait-il? Il lui faisait peur, et il craignait de prendre un mauvais coup.

Il avait compris que l'anglais dominait beaucoup de pays. Mais il ne savait pas lequel. Était-ce tout ceux présents dans cette salle? Mais pourtant Portugal ne semblait pas être aussi soumis que les autres. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Ça l'angoissait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des question, encore et encore, tandis qu'il regardait les autres pays.

_Et s'il devait parler au cours de cette réunion? Que dirait-il?_

Il ne pourrait pas parler à la place de son double, et il ne savait rien sur ce monde. C'était impossible d'agir comme le Francis de ce monde. Il attendait donc, avec angoisse, que son tour vienne. Il devrait avouer à ce moment, mais il avait peur de le dire devant toutes ces personnes.

Le souvenir du sort de Prusse lui revint en mémoire et il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite et une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Qui pourrait savoir ce qui lui arriverait s'il avouait devant tout le monde. Mais cela serait pire s'il laissait l'autre le découvrir. Fallait-il mieux avouer? Sans doute que oui. Il lui suffirait d'attendre de se retrouver seul avec cet Arthur, demander un entretien. L'autre semblait l'apprécier particulièrement, ce devrait être possible. Cependant cela ne résolvait pas le problème d'une éventuelle intervention lors de la réunion, il ne pourrait pas parler. Il ne savait rien du tout.

Il attendit mais son tour ne vint pas. A un moment le regard de l'anglais se posa sur lui, perçant et attentif, mais aucun mot n'avait franchit ses lèvres.

Cela conduisait Francis à se demander la place de son double dans ce monde, et sa relation avec cet Arthur. Celui-ci semblait lui accorder de l'importance et le laissait lui parler comme personne d'autre. Italie disait qu'il était le favori de l'empire, Gilbert avait utilisé un terme plus cru. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était conquis lui aussi?

_Cette simple idée le révulsa. _

_Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être possédé par quelqu'un. _

_Même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui mais un double de lui-même. _

Et surtout les mots de Prusse lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, et il se demandait si c'était vrai. Lui même était amant avec son Arthur, mais rien ne les avaient forcé à l'être, ils étaient librement tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ici s'il était conquis, il se demandait quelle était la relation entre les deux. Raison de plus pour qu'il avoue à cet Arthur qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il pensait et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Avec un peu de chance, l'empire avait bien un cœur et voudrait récupérer son Francis, donc il l'aiderait.

Soudain des bruits le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il vit que tous se levaient, jetant des coup d'œil vers l'anglais qui se redressa et lança d'un voix claire «Demain matin, même heure.»

Chacun hocha la tête et sortit, Canada fut le dernier et retourna vers lui, lui faisant signe. Francis décida de saisir l'occasion pour parler à l'empire, il fit signe au canadien de partir et se tourna vers l'anglais.

_Devait-il lui dire ici?_

Il regarda cet Arthur qui rassemblait ses papiers et décida de se lancer, cachant la crainte que l'autre lui insufflait.

«Je...»

L'autre releva les yeux et plissa les yeux, le fixant d'un regard perçant. «Tu n'étais pas très attentif ce matin.

- Pardon.» balbutia le français, presque instinctivement. Il toussota et reprit «Je dois...te parler, c'est très important.»

Arthur s'approcha de lui, d'une démarche féline, et fut bientôt tout contre lui, posant ses mains sur ses joues, les caressant doucement «Décidément je n'aime pas ça. Rases-toi dès que tu seras sortit d'ici.

- Je...» Il fut plaqué contre le table, levant les yeux sur l'anglais qui le dominait avec un sourire victorieux et dominant. Il prit une grande inspiration, refusant de trembler. Il n'allait pas montrer sa crainte.

«Qui a-t-il?» ronronna le plus jeune, approchant son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffle se mélangent.

«Je dois te parler.» Dit il, mal à l'aise à cause de cette proximité. Ce n'était pas son Arthur et cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant la du plus jeune glisser sous sa chemise et caresser sa peau. «C'est très important.»

L'autre eut une moue déçue et sembla s'apprêter à dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit. Arthur se retourna aussitôt, lâchant sa prise et demandant «Oui?

- Seigneur Kirkland. Sa Majesté demande à vous parler.» fit le jeune soldat, dont le visage était un peu rouge. Nul doute qu'il était terriblement gêné et qu'il avait envie d'être loin d'ici à cet instant.

L'empire eut un soupir et rajusta son manteau «J'arrive.» il se releva et tourna les talons, regardant le français par dessus son épaule et lança «Retrouve moi dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, on parlera plus facilement. Et tu en profiteras pour me rappeler qui je dois voir cet après-midi.» Il quitta la salle, le jeune soldat sur ses talons.

Francis reprit son souffle, soulagé. Il l'avait échappé belle. En tout cas, il en savait désormais plus sur la relation entre son double et cet Arthur. Cela ressemblait, pour le moment, à une relation dominant-dominé. Arthur agissait comme si tel était le cas en tout cas.

_Il ne savait rien de ce monde et tout pouvait arriver. _

_Il fallait qu'il parle avec cet Arthur au plus vite._

* * *

Il sortit de la pièce et marcha dans les couloirs, essayant de se repérer pour retourner à la chambre. Il avait une bonne mémoire cependant. Et il retrouva facilement le chemin. Soudain un bruit de course se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna. C'était un jeune homme avec de long cheveux blond et des yeux verts. Il ressemblait un peu à Ludwig et Francis reconnut aussitôt Bavière. La région ne se montrait guère plus aux réunions dans son monde. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité.

«Bavière.»

Celui-ci s'arrêta et reprit son souffle puis il le regarda «Bonjour.» Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis continua, le regardant fixement «Tu vas bien?

- Hein?

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ça n'allait pas fort. Je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux.» Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet et le fixait avec attention.

Francis eut un sourire et répondit «Je me sens bien, merci.» Il ne savait pas grand chose sur son double mais il ne pouvait mimer un malaise. Il préféra donc dire qu'il allait bien, par précaution.

«Tant mieux.» Le germanique se passa la main dans les cheveux «J'ai raté la réunion, Arthur ne va pas être satisfait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on a parlé de la campagne d'Afrique et...» Il ajouta, avec plus d'hésitation «..de celle d'Amérique du Nord.»

Bavière eut une grimaça. «Alfred résiste encore? Sans l'aide d'Espagne, il n'aurait pas du tenir si longtemps. Tu dois être fier de ton fils.

- Oui. Mais je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Évidement.» Répondit le fils de Germania, haussant les épaules «Arthur ne sera pas tendre avec lui quand il le capturera.»

Francis tenta d'ignorer le frisson d'angoisse qui le parcourut à ces mots. Il eut une inquiétude pour le double d'Alfred. Visiblement celui-ci était le fils de son double. Comment cela se faisait-il? Il se reprit bien vite et dit «Pourquoi étais-tu en retard?

- Je m'excuserais auprès d'Arthur quand je le verrais lors de notre entrevue prévue cet après-midi.» Il regarda le français et ajouta «Tu lui as dit au moins? Il a tellement de choses à faire qu'il faut que parfois tu lui rappelle.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, il est partit voir...» Il hésita, était-ce un roi ou une reine, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit comme dans son monde. En plus ce n'était visiblement pas la même époque «..sa Majesté.» Il espérait que son double aurait bien dit ça.

Bavière hocha la tête «Bien entendu. Tu lui dirais plus tard dans ce cas.» Il sourit et s'exclama, joyeusement «Tu viens boire une bière avec moi?»

Francis décida de suivre. Ce serait une occasion d'en savoir plus. Il préférait ne pas rester isolé dans la chambre. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas où était le bureau de l'anglais. «D'accord.

- Parfait.» Il tourna les talons et le français lui emboîta le pas «Ce manoir est immense. C'est le manoir de l'empire. Mais toi tu n'y passe pas tant de temps que ça. Vu que Arthur te garde près de lui. Tu dois passer la plupart du temps dans son petit manoir près de Londres.»

Francis hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Il préférait se laisser porter par les discussions plutôt que oser dire des choses qui pourraient être fausses. «Au fait...il s'est passé quelque chose pendant la réunion.»

Le ton qu'il employa fit stopper Bavière qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil «Ha? Tu en fais une tête.» Il avait prit un air sérieux, comprenant qu'il était plus ou moins concerné si on abordait le sujet avec lui.

«Prusse a mit en colère Empire Britannique. Il l'a blessé.» Francis n'osait pas utiliser les prénoms, son double ne semblait pas proche de Gilbert et il ne savait pas s'il devait appeler l'empire par son prénom devant un tiers.

Le germanique eut une grimace «Blessé comment?

- Un coup d'épée dans l'épaule et il lui a tiré dans le ventre.»

L'autre se mordit la lèvre et dit «Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore cet idiot?

- ...» Francis ne sut quoi dire. Il n'osait pas dire que c'était sa faute. Il semblait en bon termes avec la région et ne voulait pas risquer d'endommager l'amitié qui semblait exister entre eux.

«Je vois.» soupira Bavière «A cause de toi hein? Gilbert n'apprendra jamais rien.»

Le français ne répondit pas, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Bavière lui tapota l'épaule et ajouta, souriant «Ne t'en fais pas et ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il dit. C'est un idiot.» Il cessa de sourire et jeta un coup d'oeil étrangement doux à Francis «Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- ….

- Tu obéissais à Arthur. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais tué non?»

Francis n'aima pas ça, il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il était question, il avait peur de savoir et déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne savait quoi dire. «Si ça peut le soulager de se venger sur moi, il peut.

- Non il ne peut pas. Ludwig n'est pas mort, il a juste perdu la mémoire. Et Prusse, pour le sauver a du partager sa terre avec son frère. L'empire Germanique ne pouvait de toute façon plus exister désormais.» Bavière sembla réfléchir et termina sur ces mots: «Je parlerais à Gilbert.

- Ce n'est pas la peine...

- Si, il a le droit d'être en colère, mais pas contre toi. Tu n'y est pour rien. Et il ose parler de trahison? C'est lui qui t'as poignardé dans le dos en premier.»

Francis aurait voulu en savoir plus mais préféra ne pas poser de question, ne voulant pas paraître suspect. Comment Gilbert aurait-il pu le trahir? En laissant Arthur l'envahir sans venir à son aide? En l'abandonnant à son sort? Il préférait ne pas savoir finalement, cela valait mieux.

La région le regarda et fit «Hé tu vas bien? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué.» répondit le français, cherchant la meilleur excuse. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter le germanique plus que nécessaire. Et il ne voulait pas paraître suspect à ses yeux non plus. «Allons prendre cette bière.»

* * *

Francis referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce monde. Il s'était passé des choses si différentes de chez lui. Visiblement il était très ami avec Bavière. C'était plus lui son ami que Prusse. Le français se souvenait avoir de bonne relations avec la région dans son monde mais c'était différent dans ce monde-ci. Déjà Bavière était indépendant de l'ex-empire germanique. Il était son propre royaume. Et il était allié à Arthur, pas envahi. Contrairement à Prusse apparemment. Ce qui expliquait de l'albinos s'écrasait devant l'anglais.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il en avait assez de ce monde. Il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise et s'inquiétait de ce qui se passait dans le sien.

Comment Arthur allait-il faire pour le retrouver.

De toute façon il allait falloir qu'il le dise à l'empire britannique de ce monde, c'était inévitable. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant, il ne savait rien de ce monde et ne voulait pas faire quoique ce soit avec l'anglais en question, ce n'était pas le sien. Et il ne voulait pas jouer les soumis, hors de question.

_Comment Arthur allait-il faire avec son double?_

Il n'avait pas intérêt à en profiter.

Maintenant que faire? Trouver le bureau de l'anglais? Il ne connaissait même pas ce manoir. C'était une bâtisse gigantesque.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, regardant le plafond. Tout ce qu'il avait appris le perturbait. Il était cependant soulagé de n'avoir pas tuer le Saint Empire Germanique. Comme dans son monde, le petit avait juste perdu la mémoire et avait été recueillis par Gilbert. Mais il ne savait pas si, dans un tel monde, l'Allemagne pourrait voir le jour. D'après ce qu'il avait apprit, la Prusse avait été envahi par l'empire britannique. Il ne savait pas comment le système marchait dans ce monde mais pour que Gilbert n'ose que peu provoquer Arthur, d'une simple insulte, prouvait qu'il s'écrasait déjà pas mal.

«Dans quelle situation je me suis encore fourrée moi.»

Il aurait aimé être chez lui, avec un bon bol de chocolat. En sécurité, pas ici. Dans ce monde inconnu, devant faire face à un Arthur qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui devait être sacrement mégalomane.

_Un empire si grand en Europe? Était-ce seulement possible?_

Une petit voix lui chuchota que lui-même avait bien conquis l'Europe avec Napoléon. Mais était-ce ici le même genre de conquête? Il ne savait pas et préférait ne pas savoir.

«Je veux rentrer chez moi.»

Ce ne semblait pas être pour maintenant. Pas tout seul en tout cas. Il se redressa soudain et se dirigea à grands pas vers le petit bureau, cherchant dans les papiers. Il trouva soudain quelque chose.

_Bavière et Portugal veulent parler à Arthur. Je peux leur organiser des entretiens pour cette date. _

Suivait une date qui devait être sans doute celle d'aujourd'hui, au vue des mots du germanique. Il reposa la feuille sur le bureau et se massa les tempes. Il prit alors une plume, recopia la date et les noms des deux pays voulant parler à l'empire. Il allait emporter ce papier et le donner à l'anglais dès qu'il en aurait fini avec les explications.

Il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé quand on frappa à la porte. Un serviteur se présenta dans l'entrebâillement «Seigneur Kirkland veut vous voir.»

Francis hocha la tête et emboîta le pas au jeune humain, soulagé de voir qu'il allait être mené à l'anglais sans risque de se perdre au passage. Ils arrièrent rapidement devant une porte et le serviteur frappa avant d'ouvrir et de dire «Monsieur Bonnefoy.

- Qu'il entre.»

Francis entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à être face au large bureau. La pièce était spacieuse et confortable. Les murs étaient orné d'un tableau d'un monarque pour un, de cartes pour les autres. Il y avait une bibliothèque bien remplie un peu plus loin. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée devant laquelle il y avait deux fauteuils et une petite table avec un jeu d'échec posé dessus. Et Arthur était debout, regardant par la fenêtre. «Tu voulais me voir Francis? Qu'y avait-il de si important?

Avant toute choses, promets-moi de me laisser aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.»

Le plus jeune se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil «Très bien.

- Je...comment dire ça. Je ne suis pas ton Francis.» il prit une grande inspiration «Je viens certainement d'un monde parallèle à celui-là. J'ai été envoyé ici suite à une erreur de magie de l'Angleterre de mon monde. Je suppose que le Francis de ce monde a été envoyé dans le mien.»

L'autre le regardait avec des yeux ronds, se demandant sûrement si c'était une blague. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la garde de son épée. «Quoi?»

Francis eut un frisson. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention «J'ai préféré attendre d'être seul avec toi pour t'en parler, pour ne pas provoquer quelque chose. Comme tu maîtrise la magie, je pensais que tu serais apte à rétablir la situation.» il préférait le flatter, afin d'être sûr que l'autre se calme.

Arthur plissa les yeux, le fixant intensément comme s'il cherchait à voir quelque chose de précis. Il prit une grande inspiration, sans doute pour se calmer et fit «C'est une histoire de fou.

- Tu me crois?

Francis n'inventerait pas une histoire pareille.» Chuchota l'anglais en se tapotant le menton de son index. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. «Toutefois...Si cela est vrai» il fit quelques pas pour se retrouver face à au français, attrapant soudain son col, qu'il déchira, dévoilant son épaule gauche. Il soupira «Non tu n'es pas lui. Il a une cicatrice ici.» Il se recula et retourna à son bureau, restant silencieux. Il réfléchissait certainement. «Je me demande comment tu as pu arrivé ici, et surtout échanger de place avec mon Francis.

- Je te l'ai dis, une erreur de magie de ton double. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabriquait dans sa cave, mais je suis entré dans la pièce. Il y a eut un flash de lumière verte et je me suis réveillé dans ce monde.

- Donc il est dans ton monde.

- C'est certain.

- Quelque part, tant mieux, ça pourra aider à retrouver ton monde et a créer un pont entre les deux. Je pourrais lancer un sort de recherche d'aura de ce monde et je trouverais mon Francis rapidement, avec un peu de chance.» L'empire se massa les tempes et dit «Je ne sais pas ce que faisait mon double mais il a bien réussit son coup.»

Le plus vieux préféra ne rien dire, pour ne pas enfoncer son Arthur. Même s'il était énervé contre lui, ce n'était pas au point de lui casser du sucre sur le dos.

«Tu t'appelle bien Francis?

- Oui.

- Bien tu vas faire semblant d'être mon Francis auprès des autres le temps que je trouve une solution.

- Mais je n'y connais rien.» protesta le français, mal à l'aise. Ça avait déjà été dur toute cette matinée, si en plus il devait continuer. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il craignait le pire «Et si je me trompais.

- Tu éviteras de dévoiler ton ignorance. Et tu ne prendra aucune initiative. Je te soufflerais ce qu'il faut dire ou faire dans le pire des cas. Tu n'aurais qu'à rester avec moi la plupart du temps. Il ne faut pas que les autres se doutent de quelque chose.»

Francis comprenait mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il aurait aimé arrêter de jouer la comédie. Cela l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il n'aimait pas ça. «Combien de temps.»

L'autre haussa les sourcils «Autant qu'il faudra, il faut bien que je cherche.» Il s'interrompit et continua «Et bien commençons. Rappelles moi qui je dois voir cet après-midi.

- Bavière et Portugal il me semble.

- Très bien

* * *

**A Suivre**


	3. D'un Monde à l'Autre

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genres:** Humour, Romance, Angst, Aventure

**Rating**: On va dire T, avec ce que j'ai prévu.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: D'un Monde à l'Autre**

* * *

Arthur jura. Il avait encore raté. Et quelque chose s'était produit. Il avait appelé à contrecœur ses frères. Et ceux-ci avaient vite dit les choses telles qu'elles étaient. «Francis est dans un autre monde.» Et le pire c'est qu'un autre Francis avait prit sa place. Habillé dans un style XIXe siècle, il était inconscient et l'anglais avait eu besoin de ses aînés pour le transporter dans une chambre.

Écosse lui avait fichu une paire de baffe bien sentie et lui avait arraché le grimoire des mains. Irlande n'avait rien dit mais un regard chargé de colère avait suffit à exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Quand à Pays de Galle, il avait soupira et s'était immédiatement mis au travail. Il allait retrouvé Francis en utilisant une recherche de son aura. Si ça ne marchait pas, il lancerait un sort d'écho, se basant sur l'aura de l'autre Francis, pour retrouver son monde où leur Francis devait être.

En attendant, l'anglais avait été jeté hors de sa cave, ses frères se mettant au travail. Il était donc allé au chevet de son invité.

_Qu'allait-il faire?_

_Il avait perdu Francis dans un autre monde._

_Il allait falloir qu'il trouve une excuse pour son absence si cela se prolongeait. _

Et non, il n'était pas inquiet. Il n'était pas inquiet pour son amant. Il était juste inquiet des conséquences de sa disparition. C'était tout. Rien de plus.

Il tentait de s'en convaincre quand l'évanoui bougea, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. Il se redressa lentement, regardant autour de lui avec un rien de panique.

Arthur décida de parler et de le rassurer «Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien.»

L'autre posa les yeux sur lui et le regarda avec intensément. «...Ar...Arthur?» il avait un ton hésitant et qui avait quelque chose de...l'anglais ne mettait pas le doigt dessus. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Francis se redressa et dit «J'ai perdu conscience? Désolé de t'avoir fais perdre ton temps. Je...J'ai raté la réunion?» Il sembla soudain mal à l'aise «Je suis désolé. Je...»

L'ancien empire s'étonna que l'autre veuille s'excuser ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Il finit par se reprendre et dit «Non attends, je ne suis pas ton Arthur. Je suis celui d'un monde parallèle. Tu as échangé ta place avec le Francis de ce monde.»

Le français resta les yeux grands ouverts et le regarda, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Puis il eut un léger rire «C'est une plaisanterie?» Puis il cligna des yeux, fixant l'anglais avec hésitation «Ou alors tu me teste?

- Quoi? Mais non.» s'exclama Arthur, surpris de cette réaction. Il comprenait que l'autre ait du mal à croire toute l'histoire mais qu'il pense à un piège. «Pourquoi pense-tu que je te piège?

- Me faire croire que je suis dans un autre monde, me faire croire que je ne suis pas chez moi pour voir si je te suis toujours fidèle.»

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ces mots. Quelle fidélité? Il n'était pas certain de comprendre et ne voulait pas savoir. «Si je t'assure, tu es dans un autre monde.» il réfléchit quelques instants puis dit, rapidement «Mais ne t'en fais pas, mes frères travaillent pour te faire retourner chez toi. Et récupérer le Francis de mon monde aussi.»

L'autre frémit. «Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie?» Il voulut sortir de son lit «Je dois rentrer chez moi. Arthur va être en colère.

- Et alors?» répliqua l'anglais. «Moi aussi je suis fâché de savoir mon rival dans un autre monde. Il va prendre son mal en patience ou chercher une solution de son côté.»

Francis le regarda, étonné et balbutia «Rival? Vous êtes adversaire dans ce monde?

- Plus vraiment aujourd'hui. Nous sommes alliés et amis.» Admit-il, les joues rouges, un peu honteux d'avouer ça à un double de son amant.

Pendant un instant, une lueur d'envie apparut dans les yeux du français. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de serrer les lèvres et regarder les draps.

«De quelle fidélité parlais-tu?

- Je..» Il semblait honteux et hésitant à la fois et finit par dire, du bout des lèvres «...je fais partie de l'empire britannique.»

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment était-ce possible? Pendant un instant, il imagina posséder son rival et que celui-ci lui soit fidèle. Il eut un vague sourire, sentant ses pulsions de dominations remonter un peu.

Francis le fixa, lui jeta un regard noir et, presque dans un geste de colère flanqua une claque à l'anglais. Celui-ci tomba par terre, les yeux ronds et le regarda avec surprise. Le français sembla stupéfait par son geste et balbutia, tremblant «Pardon, je suis désolé.»

Arthur se redressa et secoua la tête «Non c'est ma faute. Je ne devrais pas imaginer des choses.» Il se leva et demanda, d'un ton plus cordial «Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Je veux bien du thé.» fit timidement le français «Tu veux que je m'en occupe?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es mon invité. Je suis un gentleman.» il lui fit signe de le suivre et descendit en bas. Cette attitude un peu servile ne lui plaisait pas des masses et il voulait en savoir plus sur cette histoire de conquête de France qu'il avait fait dans un autre monde. Il se lécha les lèvres malgré lui, curieux de savoir comment cela s'était passé. Il arriva dans la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer.

«Quelle est cette magie?» S'exclama l'autre en reculant jusqu'au mur, regardant la bouilloire avec surprise.

«Ha oui. Je pense que mon monde n'est pas à la même époque, la même année, que la tienne.» Expliqua Arthur, se frottant la nuque. «On est en quel année dans ton monde?

- ….1812.» admit l'autre, toujours sur la défensive. Il semblait terriblement méfiant.

L'anglais hocha la tête et reprit, d'un ton plus chaleureux «ne t'en fais pas, ici nous sommes en 2013. C'est normal qu'il y ait des choses que tu ne connaisse pas.»

Francis ouvrit de grands yeux mais s'assit quand l'anglais lui fit signe, toujours un peu tendu, mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité sans doute. Arthur chercha comment l'aider à se détendre. Il eut un sourire espiègle et dit «Alors comment est mon double? Je suis sûr que je suis un râleur, un peu ambitieux, qui se croit le plus grand empire au monde?

- Il l'est.» fit le français, regardant le sol avant d'ajouter «Il travaille un peu trop. Si je n'étais pas là, il ne mangerais pas correctement et ne dormirait pas assez.» Il semblait un peu remonté à ce sujet.

Arthur fut un peu surpris par ces révélations. «Tu vis chez lui?

- Oui. Comme certaines de ses colonies.» Francis serra doucement les poings et continua «Il est dominateur, a un sens de l'humour que lui seul trouve drôle, il aime que les autres aient peur de lui je crois.» Il prit une grande inspiration et continua, hésitant «Il possède le plus grand empire au monde, et personne ne peut le défier.»

L'anglais fronça les sourcils et demanda, soudain terriblement intéressé «Personne ne s'est rebellé contre lui? Une de ses colonies n'a-t-elle pas voulu devenir indépendante?»

Francis le regarda d'un regard perçant et sembla hésiter avant de dire, d'un ton plus bas «C'est amusant que tu demande ça. C'est arrivé dans ton monde?

- En quelque sorte.» Grogna Arthur «Alfred s'est détaché de moi et est devenu indépendant. Il y a eu une guerre et tu l'as aidé à avoir sa liberté.» il ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce moment du passé. Il continua à préparer le thé pour chasser ces pensées et posa une tasse pleine devant son invité, avant de prendre une gorgée de la sienne.

L'autre sembla à court de mots pendant un instant puis fit «Donc il était une colonie anglaise dans ce monde?»

Le britannique s'étrangla avec sa boisson et posa la tasse sur la table, toussant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. De petites tapes dans le dos firent passer le malaise et il hocha la tête pour remercier le français. Il se reprit et fit, d'un ton plus digne «Comment ça c'était une colonie anglaise? Ce n'est pas le cas chez toi?

- Non, chez moi, Alfred était ma colonie. Quand j'ai été envahi par les anglais, mes colonies sont devenues anglaises mais lui s'est rebellé et a essayé d'avoir son indépendance. Au début, les espagnols l'aidaient mais depuis que Antonio s'est fait envahir, c'est fini. Je pense, malheureusement, qu'il ne tiendra plus très longtemps.»

Arthur ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était frustré de savoir que dans un autre monde, le français avait eu la garde du petit Amérique. Mais visiblement le garçon était resté le même, rebelle et refusant de s'incliner devant lui une fois devenu adolescent. «Je vois...

- La campagne d'Amérique est presque fini dans mon monde. Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps tout seul. Arthur l'a beaucoup laissé faire. Il aime s'amuser. Il voulait voir jusqu'où pouvait aller mon fils.» Il y avait une légère rancune dans la voix du français, qui semblait bien sombre tout d'un coup.

L'autre décida de le dérider «Ici, Alfred est un pays très puissant. L'un des plus puissant, si ce n'est le plus fort. Personne ne peut le défier.» Il enjolivait les choses, pour rassurer son invité, lui faire savoir que dans un autre monde, son fils était devenu puissant. Même si cela pouvait l'assombrir car lui rappeler que ça n'arriverait pas dans le sien.

«Je vais aller voir où en sont mes frères.» fit Arthur, pour rompre le silence, mal à l'aise devant le regard un peu fuyant de son interlocuteur. «Reste ici, je reviens.» Il s'éloigna pour descendre à la cave, plongé dans ses pensées.

_Dans un autre monde, il était un puissant empire qui avait envahi la France._

Cette idée créait en lui un mélange de fierté et d'un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

_Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. _

_Posséder son rival? Il l'avait longtemps voulu et l'idée que c'était arrivé dans un monde parallèle le troublait. _

Il éprouvait une vague sensation d'envie qui ne le quittait pas. Il se sentait jaloux.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa pièce de magie et fit «Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Non. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu l'as laissé seul?

- Il s'est réveillé et prend un thé à la cuisine.» répondit Arthur, en s'approchant. Il poursuivit «Vous avez trouvé quoi?

- On cherche l'aura de Francis, ce n'est pas facile.» s'exclama l'écossais. Il écarta une mèche rouge de son front et se tourna vers son petit frère. «On va peut-être essayer de se servir de celle de notre invité pour trouver son monde. Il semble être à la fois dans une autre dimension et dans une autre époque. Ça va faire une double recherche.

- D'accord.» Il se pencha sur le grimoire pour regarder la feuille couverte d'écriture posée sur le bureau. «Vous avez fait des essais au moins?

- Pour qui nous prend? Bien entendu. On a eu un vague écho mais c'est lointain. On n'arrive pas à accrocher. On va essayer encore une fois.» Il se tourna vers le pentacle tracé au sol et reprit «Va donc t'occuper de ton invité.

- Hum.

- Quoi?

- Il agit bizarrement avec moi.» souffla l'anglais, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus bas «Il semblerait qu'il ait été envahi par l'empire britannique dans son monde.

- Ne t'avise pas de fantasmer là-dessus.» avertit Alister avant de pointer son doigt vers son cadet et ajouta, d'un ton menaçant «Ne t'avise pas non plus de profiter de la situation. Tu assouvira tes pulsions sur notre Francis quand on le retrouvera.»

Arthur rougit et s'exclama, furieux «Je n'y pensais pas. Je suis pas comme ça.» Il se sentait offusqué que son aîné fasse ce genre de sous-entendu.

«T'as intérêt sinon t'auras affaire à moi. Si tu n'es pas fidèle à Francis je te refais le portrait.»

L'anglais tourna les talons et partit sans un mot, retournant à la cuisine. Il était toujours en colère et s'assit brutalement.

L'autre sembla un peu intimidé et fit «Il y a un problème?

- Mes frères. Il n'y a rien à faire à leur sujet.»

Francis eut un petit sourire et fit «Un point commun avec mon monde, ils aiment aussi l'embêter mais vu qu'ils sont sous domination, ils ne vont jamais trop loin.»

Arthur n'osa pas dire que seul Irlande n'était plus sous son contrôle, contrairement aux autres. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un tyran aux yeux de son invité qui semblait un peu trop dominé à son goût. Son Francis lui manquait. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre ses moqueries ou ses taquineries habituelles. Ou même un truc pervers. Un pincement au cœur lui fit se mordre les lèvres.

«Tu es inquiet pour l'autre moi?» fit soudain l'autre, haussant un sourcil. Il semblait être perspicace.

Arthur eut un grognement et répondit «Oui.

- Mon Angleterre devrait essayer de sauver la situation de son côté. Il va vite découvrir que ce n'est pas moi.

- Il ne risque rien?

- Ce n'est pas un monstre.» fit rapidement le français, gardant les yeux baissés.

Arthur aurait aimé savoir quelle était la relation exacte entre son double et celui de Francis. Il se demandait comment avait évolué ce monde. Et il était curieux d'en savoir plus. Il allait essayé de poser des questions, en restant discret. Il voulait savoir à quel point son double était puissant. Un sentiment inconnu l'envahissait. Parfois l'époque où il était un empire lui manquait. Sa puissance lui manquait aussi.

«Dis m'en plus sur ton monde.»

* * *

Francis faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de son double, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas rester dans ce monde très longtemps mais en même temps il était curieux à propos de cet univers qui n'était pas le sien. Il décida de fouiller un peu la chambre pour chercher des informations. Il ouvrit la penderie et ne vit que des vêtements, il referma le meuble et alla vers la bibliothèque pour voir les titres de livres. Ils étaient en anglais et en français, de tout sujets possible.

«Rien de ce côté.»

Il alla voir sous le lit et vit un petit coffret. Il le prit et le posa sur le lit, l'ouvrant pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il vit d'abord un chapelet qui semblait assez vieux. Il y avait aussi des dessins, de Matthew enfant, de Alfred enfant, de Arthur enfant et pirate, d'Espagne et de Portugal, de Prusse et de son petit frère. Francis reposa les feuilles dans le coffre et prit les papiers. Il vit des lettres. Certaines étaient de Canada, d'autres d'Espagne. Elles semblaient un peu passée. Il les rangea et remit le coffre à sa place, se relevant ensuite.

«Rien d'intéressant par là.»

Il alla s'asseoir devant le bureau et décida de le fouiller aussi. Il ouvrit un tiroir et vit une sorte de carnet. Il le prit et ouvrit les pages. Il y avait des informations sur les pays, des choses que l'autre Francis avait relevé. Visiblement son double avait joué un rôle d'espion.

Il espionnait les pays pour le compte de l'empire britannique. Et qu'il avait rassemblé pas mal d'informations pour l'anglais sur les différents pays et leur attitude vis-à-vis de l'empire.

Francis en eut un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi l'autre faisait-il ça? Vu l'attitude d'Arthur, on pouvait imaginer qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

«Tiens tiens. Qu'avons nous là?» Fit une voix derrière lui. Une main attrapa le carnet et Francis se retourna, tombant nez-à-nez avec l'anglais qui regardait à présent les différentes pages d'un air impassible. «Il a fait du bon travail. C'est exactement ce que je voulais.» conclut-il en refermant ce qu'il tenait, le gardant entre ses doigts. Nul doute qu'il allait l'emporter avec lui.

«Que vas-tu faire?»

Arthur le fixa avec amusement «Déjà je vais lire tout ça. Et ensuite j'agirais. Je ne peux laisser des choses se faire derrière mon dos. J'aurais sans doute des gens à punir» susurra-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Francis eut un frisson et se reprit pour dire «Et...»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que l'empire le coupa «Je commencerais à chercher une solution après le dîner. Je n'ai pas eu le temps avant.»

Ce n'était pas ce que voulait savoir le français mais il préférait ne pas poser d'autres questions. Arthur se détourna «Le repas sera servi bientôt. Ce soir, nous mangeons en petit comité. En famille. Devant Matthew tu devras jouer ton rôle.»

Il partit, refermant la porte derrière lui et emportant le carnet. Francis reprit son souffle, effaré. L'autre allait sans doute trouver des informations et allait punir les responsables. Il avait eu le temps de lire les mot «rébellion» à plusieurs reprise. Il craignait le pire. Et si les responsables pensaient (à juste titre) que c'était la faute de son double? Francis sentait que la confiance était fragile, il ne voulait qu'elle soit brisé.

Il continua à fouiller le bureau et trouva un autre carnet, il l'ouvrit et lut une page au hasard.

_Alfred m'inquiète. _

_Cette guerre ne se terminera pas bien pour lui. Il n'a plus l'aide d'Espagne depuis que celui-ci s'est fait envahir. Il est seul contre un empire très puissant et ne pourra pas résister éternellement. Sa rébellion était magnifique et je suis fier de lui. Depuis que je l'ai trouvé je suis fier de lui, mais j'ai peur pour lui. De ce que Arthur pourrait lui faire s'il le capturait. Je suis certain de pouvoir calmer l'empire britannique mais si je n'étais pas là? Je sais que Arthur n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais et qu'il a un cœur mais le pouvoir lui ait monté à la tête. Alfred n'a pas voulu tomber entre ses mains et s'est rebellé, essayant de devenir indépendant. Il a beaucoup de courage mais je crains que ses efforts ne soient vains. Heureusement Matthieu ne l'a pas suivi dans cette folie. Lui aussi est inquiet, je le vois bien. Et il s'en fait aussi pour moi. Sauf que je ne risque rien personnellement. Alfred mérite bien plus son inquiétude. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis des années. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de communiquer avec lui mais Arthur a déjoué toutes mes tentatives. Je ne sais rien, j'ai tenté d'interroger l'empire mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir quoique ce soit._

Francis cessa de lire, voyant la date. Il reposa le papier. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. S'il avait bien compris, son double était sous le contrôle de l'empire britannique et était l'amant d'Arthur. Alfred était sa colonie et s'était rebellé pour ne pas tomber sous le contrôle des anglais quand lui était tombé entre les mains d'Arthur. C'était difficile à croire tout ça. Francis en avait mal au crâne. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Dans son monde, Alfred et Matthew étaient ses fils. Arthur l'avait transformé en fille et avait profité de la situation. C'était de là qu'était né les jumeaux.

Mais dans celui-ci? Arthur semblait plus distant. Etait-il le même père aimant qu'il était dans son monde? Il le verrait bien assez tôt.

«Qu'est-ce que je fais là?»

Il se prit le visage dans les mains et prit une grande inspiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Arthur allait le retrouver. Ou alors l'autre Arthur allait trouver une solution.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, décidant d'aller marcher un peu dans les couloirs. Il avait envie d'aller parler au Gilbert de ce monde. Mais il avait peur de la distance qu'il y avait encore eux. Il pouvait aller boire une bière avec Bavière, s'il le trouvait. Mais il pouvait aussi visiter un peu la maison. Il marchait dans les couloirs. Il voulait savoir des choses sur ce monde.

* * *

Arthur entra dans son bureau et jeta le petit carnet sur le bureau. Il resta pensif. Il avait aperçu des choses intéressantes sur les pages. Mais Francis n'avait fait que des suppositions. Rien n'était prouvé. Il ouvrit le carnet et regarda un passage sur Espagne. Son amant avait observé et avait recueilli des informations. Il avait apprit qu'un complot et une sorte de révolution allait éclater dans le pays. Mais il ne savait pas quand ni qui.

Il se frotta le menton. C'était difficile de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Tout n'était que suppositions. Rien n'était prouvé. Espagne nierait en bloc. Il eut un doute Marco savait-il quelque chose? Allait-il aider cette rébellion? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Alors qu'il allait demander à ce que l'on fasse venir Espagne, on frappa à la porte. Il vit entrer un domestique qui fit, timidement «Un homme demande à vous voir seigneur Kirkland.

- Un homme?

- Un des nobles espagnols venu avec la nation d'Espagne.»

Arthur haussa un sourcil et fit «Que veut-il?

- Vous informer de quelque chose de très important à propos de son pays.»

L'anglais eut un sourire diabolique et déclara «Fais le venir.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Empire

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Parings**: Fruk en second plan.

**Genres:** Humour, Romance, Angst, Aventure

**Rating**: On va dire T, avec ce que j'ai prévu.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Empire**

* * *

«Comment ça, que je te parle de mon monde?

- J'aimerais en savoir plus. Simple curiosité de ma part bien entendu. Puisque nous avons du temps à perdre. Je pourrais également vous parler du mien.» Arthur espérait cependant que l'autre parlerait d'abord. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans l'autre monde. Impatient même. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, son double dominait ce Francis. L'idée lui plaisait et il voulait tout savoir là dessus. Il n'avait jamais pu atteindre ce but dans son monde, et était curieux de savoir comment l'autre lui avait fait pour envahir son rival.

«Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire. Veux-tu que je te parle de ton double? De comment il est devenu un si grand empire?»

Arthur hocha la tête, heureux de cette proposition. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il allait en savoir plus et connaître le secret de la réussite de son double.

«Tout d'abord sache que ton double a tout planifié soigneusement, chaque coup était calculé et les événements sont bien tombés à chaque fois. Tout à commencé à l'époque de la guerre de succession d'Autriche. Il a profité du conflit pour débarquer aux Pays-Bas et les envahir. Il a si bien joué son coup qu'il a ajouté ce pays à son empire rapidement. Il a placé une sorte de parlement fidèle à l'Angleterre à la tête ce sa conquête. Il y a eu des discussions au niveau international mais il a réussi à conserver tout ça. Ensuite, il a envahi la Belgique. J'ai tenté d'aider ma sœur mais...Je n'ai pas réussi à prendre le dessus. Ce conflit s'est terminé sur un statut-quo. Il gardait la portion de territoire conquise mais arrêtait de s'emparer des terres. Belgique a beaucoup souffert de cette situation.» Il but une gorgée de thé, regardant le sol, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il semblait hésiter puis il reprit, d'un ton neutre «Plus tard, la guerre de 7 ans a éclaté.»

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait à son monde. Il en fut presque soulagé. Il allait dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps.

«J'ai été obligé de participer à cette guerre. Il en a profité pour finir d'envahir la Belgique et a lancé des attaques à partir de ses territoires en Amérique du Nord. J'étais inquiet pour les jumeaux et j'ai du abandonner Jolien pour aller aider mes fils. Alfred avait plus grandit que Matthieu mais aucun des deux n'avait un âge physique suffisant pour se battre. J'ai du affronter Arthur sur plusieurs fronts. Et il m'a finalement capturé.»

Arthur plissa les yeux, il n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation. Il se doutait un peu de ce qui allait suivre. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

«Mon pays a du verser une rançon pour me récupérer, dans le plus grand secret. Mais quand je suis revenu chez moi. Ça a été pour apprendre que mon roi avait cédé Canada et les Caraïbes à l'Angleterre pour pouvoir conserver les colonies d'Amérique restantes. Je gardais Alfred mais je perdais Matthieu.» Il posa sa tasse de thé, pensif. Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre, serrant les poings «Mais la perte des colonies a causé une perte d'argent. Les caisses du royaumes se sont vite retrouvés vides. Suite à ça, il y a eu des problèmes climatiques qui ont conduit à la perte des récoltes. Le peuple avait faim et le roi n'entendait pas. Il a finit par se rendre compte de la situation et a décidé de réunir les états généraux, poussé par ses ministres.»

Arthur haussa les sourcils. Cela lui disait quelque chose mais cela arrivait bien plus tôt que dans son monde. Ce n'était pas sous le même roi. Il se demanda alors si les événements étaient arrivés plus tôt dans ce monde. «Laisse moi deviner, il y a eu une Révolution.

- Tout à fait. Le peuple, lassé d'être si peu écouté malgré tout, s'est rebellé.

- La prise de la prison et tout. Je sais. La terreur et tout ce qui a découlé.»

Francis cligna des yeux et fit «C'est arrivé dans ce monde?

- Oui mais plus tard que chez toi.»

Le français toussota et fit «Le problème est arrivé quand mon peuple a voulu étendre sa liberté au autres pays.

- Aïe. Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé alors.» marmonna l'anglais, se passant la main dans les cheveux, étonné.

- Ils ont attaqué la Belgique. Arthur a aussitôt riposté. Il a repoussé l'armée à l'intérieur des terres et a lancé une vraie campagne de conquête. Et en plus de ça il y avait des problèmes à l'intérieur. Des discordes. J'étais trop faible pour résister. J'ai vite été capturé par des espions qui m'ont ramené en Angleterre dès le début du conflit. Et Arthur a conquis tout mon territoire, m'ajoutant à son empire. Et c'était un prince cadet qui eu l'honneur de diriger la France, avec un parlement solide. Mon pays a même rejoint le Royaume-Uni. A partir de là tout le monde en Europe s'est méfié d'Arthur. Alfred a refusé de rejoindre l'empire britannique. Il s'est rebellé et Antonio lui a apporté son soutien. Ça a été son erreur, il a été le prochain sur la liste.» Il se souvenait encore. Il allait mieux à se moment là et Arthur l'avait fait rejoindre l'armée, pour la conquête de l'Espagne. Il s'était battu contre son frère et l'avait vaincu. Il se demandait comment celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Peut-être que il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

«Et il s'est arrêté là?

- Non. Il a profité que Prusse tentait d'envahir Bavière pour intervenir et a ajouté Gilbert a sa liste.»

Arthur s'étrangla avec son thé. Quand cela allait-il s'arrêter? «Et pendant qu'il y est, il a aussi envahi Autriche et Hongrie.»Voyant le regard de l'autre, il eut un sueur froide «Non? Quand même pas.

- Hongrie ne fait pas partie de l'Empire, elle est une alliée comme Suisse, Bavière et Portugal.»

Arthur se demanda si son double avait la folie des grandeurs ou s'il était inconscient. Un si grand empire, cela allait faire mal s'il cela s'écroulait. Cependant une question le taraudait «Et Alfred?

Il résistait toujours tout seul. Mais je crois que ça ne dureras pas.» Il n'en dit pas plus mais il était inquiet Il avait peur de la réaction d'Arthur quand le jeune état serait capturé. Alfred était trop jeune pour vivre ça. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps face à un empire aussi puissant. Celui-ci ne faisait que jouer avec sa proie. Quand il en aurait assez, il finirait le travail, sans que le jeune garçon ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

«Comment peut-il tenir un empire si grand.

- Je ne sais pas. Il a du planifié tout ça depuis longtemps.A croire qu'il savait toujours ce qui allait se passer, il réagissait à chaque fois de la meilleure façon.

- Il est efficace n'est-ce pas?

- On peut le dire.

- Personne ne tente de se rebeller?»

Francis eut un sourire triste et secoua la tête, il savait qu'il y avait des complots mais tous étaient réprimés. A croire que Arthur devinait tout. Il avait des espions partout. Et pire que tout, il lui avait demandé d'espionner pour lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour entendre le minimum. Il tentait de dissimuler des choses mais Arthur savait tout, savait quand il lui cachait quelque chose.

«Il est trop fort, personne ne peut le défier.»

L'anglais haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. «Et entre vous deux, comment ça se passe?»

L'autre eut un sourire et fit «Il me veut près de lui tout le temps. Si je vais en France, il vient aussi. Il me considère comme sa plus précieuse possession.» Cependant Arthur n'avait jamais parlé de mariage pour le moment. Francis n'appréciait pas de servir juste d'amant possédé. Il aimait Arthur mais parfois la possessivité de celui-ci était insupportable.

* * *

_Il avait mal. Comme s'il était déchiré en deux, comme si des dizaines de voix résonnaient en lui. Il entendait des avis différents, sentait on peuple se nuire à lui-même. Un gémissement lui échappa. Il avait senti qu'on le capturait mais il n'arrivait pas à reprendre suffisamment conscience pour savoir qui était avec lui. Il avait senti qu'il était dans une voiture avec des cheveux lancés à pleine allure. Puis il avait senti qu'il était dans un bateau. Puis à nouveau dans une voiture mais cette fois qui allait au pas. Où était-il? Il sentait qu'il n'était plus dans son pays, qu'il était sur les terres d'un autre et il avait peur. Il était trop faible pour lutter. Que faisait-il dans un autre pays? Il avait senti, dans sa faiblesse, l'annonce d'une attaque contre la Belgique mais n'en savait pas plus._

_Arthur avait du riposter, ne pas se laisser faire. _

_Il n'avait certainement pas attendu les chose. Il n'était pas de ce genre là. _

_Il était donc en Angleterre?_

_Soudain paniqué, il voulut se débattre, reprenant conscience. Mais échoua, des liens le retenant captifs. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, ni retourner chez lui. _

_A la peur succéda le désespoir. Comment pourrait-il fuir dans sa faiblesse actuelle? Il avait même du mal à réfléchir. _

_Il sentit que le véhicule s'arrêtait. Et que la porte s'ouvrait, qu'on le tirait à l'extérieur. Le vent frais souffla sur son visage pendant un moment avant qu'il ne soit tiré à l'intérieur d'une maison._

_Il lutta contre ses liens, contre ceux qui le retenaient. Il devait retourner chez lui. Son peuple avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner comme ça._

_«Beau Travail.»_

_Il reconnu cette voix. C'était Arthur. Il sentait sa présence et n'avait même pas besoin de le voir. Il ouvrit les yeux, faiblement, et regarda son rival qui le dominait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait la bouche sèche mais put quand même dire «Pourquoi?_

_- Tu m'a déclaré la guerre. Cela devrait te suffire comme réponse.» ricana l'anglais, congédiant les humains d'un geste de la main. Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour reprendre «Tu récolte ce que tu as semé, ou plutôt ce que ton peuple a semé. Ils on cru pouvoir me défier. C'était une erreur. _

_- Laisses-moi partit._

_- Je ne crois pas. Tu n'es pas en état de partir en plus. Regarde ce que ton peuple t'a fait. Il t'ont mis dans un état pas croyable.» _

_Francis ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser le bourdonnement qu'il avait dans la tête, de faire taire ce sentiment de division en lui. «Que vas tu faire?_

_- Je ne vais pas me contenter de te repousser. Tu es allé trop loin. Je vais lancer une vaste conquête. C'est le moment idéal. Ton peuple est divisé, il sera aisé de gagner.» Ricana l'anglais, tournant autour de son rival comme un vautour. «Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment.»_

_Une vague de colère envahit Francis, qui leva les yeux sur son ennemi. Il était terriblement faible mais le défia du regard. L'autre eut un sourire narquois et caressa la joue de son prisonnier. «Ne m'en veux pas. Tu seras bien mieux quand j'en aurais fini. Tout sera comme avant._

_- Je ne veux pas faire partit de ton empire.» cracha le français, reculant pour s'éloigner de la caresse sur son visage. _

_«C'est pour ton bien. Tu me remerciera quand tu seras rétabli.» Il lui tourna le dos et resta silencieux quelques instants. Arthur était fier de ses choix et croyait réellement que tout irait mieux une fois la conquête faite. Il posa sur Francis un regard doux où se mêlait convoitise et tendresse. Il ne voulait pas que son voisin souffre davantage et ferait tout pour le sauver, même si c'était contre son gré. Il serait reconnaissant quand il comprendrait ses raisons. Pour le moment, il se sentait agressé et c'était bien normal. «C'est pour toi que je fais ça._

_- Menteur. Tu veux m'envahir depuis longtemps._

_- J'avoue. Mais c'est aussi pour toi. Tu souffre et je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse à cause de la situation chez toi. Regarde dans quel état tu es.»_

_Francis avait du mal à se concentrer, il était encore très faible. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête lui tournant. Il ne voulait pas donner raison à Arthur mais les paroles de l'anglais le hantait. Il se demandait si l'autre était sérieux, si il était vraiment en danger. Il avait du mal à réfléchir. _

_«Ne t'en fais pas Darling, je vais prendre soin de toi et je vais te sortir de ta situation.» Il semblait croire en ses paroles. Il était sans doute persuadé d'avoir raison._

* * *

_Commença pour Francis une période difficile. Enfermé dans une chambre, avec Écosse qui lui apportait ses repas, il était la plupart du temps seul. Il rêvait à son passé, la plupart du temps. Il se demandait ce qui se passait chez sentait que des affrontements avaient lieux, que ses armées perdaient. Il se sentait désespéré. Il était toujours faible mais avait moins de mal à se concentrer. Il sentait que les révoltes étaient réprimées. Il enrageait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Alister ne lui disait rien, fuyant son regard quand il venait, disant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui révéler. A cela s'ajoutait le désespoir d'être prisonnier, d'être seul, loin de chez lui. _

_Et puis un jour, il sentit que quelques chose allait se produire. La maison était plus agitée qu'en temps normal. Ce jour-là, il resta au lit, enfouit sous ses couvertures. Il savait que Arthur était revenu mais refusait de le voir ou de lui parler. _

_Comment discuter avec quelqu'un qui l'envahissait? Qui allait le traiter en chose conquise. Il enrageait à cette simple pensée. _

_Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne bougea pas. Il garda les yeux fermés et resta immobile, le cœur battant. _

_«Francis. Je sais que tu ne dors pas.»_

_Le français serra les dents mais refusa de bouger. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit un soupir et un bruit de chaise. L'autre venait de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. _

_«Fais comme tu veux. Je suis revenu...ton pays en presque entièrement conquis. Des mesures sont prises dans les parties occupées pour rétablir l'ordre. Tu dois commencer à te sentir mieux non?»_

_Le plus vieux trembla mais ne répondit pas. Il était sans défense, seul face à son conquérant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il préférait ne pas bouger. Peut-être que l'autre allait se lasser s'il ne disait rien._

_Arthur ne semble pas désarçonné par cette attitude. Il continua, d'un ton toujours aussi enjouée, ravi de la situation «Bientôt tu sera complétement rétabli. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, encore un peu de patience.»_

_Francis aurait eu envie de le maudire mais il n'était pas en état d'affronter son rival, il était en position de faiblesse et était incapable de le défier en ce moment-même. «Je te hais.»_

_L'autre se mit à rire, et s'assit au bord du lit, touchant la joue de son prisonnier. «Je suis content que tu aille mieux.» Sa voix était douce et chaude. Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de son captif quelques mots «J'ai prévu un traitement spécial pour toi. Ça devrait te plaire._

* * *

Francis sortit de ses souvenirs en voyant que l'autre restait silencieux et toussota pour prendre contenance. Arthur ne dit rien. Il devinait plus de choses que l'autre ne pensait mais préféra ne rien dire. Il restait silencieux. Quand on frappa à la porte. Il se redressa et s'excusa, allant ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec Alfred et Matthew. Les jumeaux lui sourirent et Amérique lança, amusé «Salut Angleterre.»

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils. Que faisaient-ils ici? Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas avec l'invité qu'il avait en ce moment. Ils n'allaient jamais croire à la situation. Ils étaient tellement peu disposé dans le domaine de la magie. Ils allaient forcement faire une gaffe. Et Alfred avec sa délicatesse habituelle mettrait les pieds dans le plat.

«Écosse nous a dit de venir.» s'excusa Canada, serrant son ours en peluche contre lui. «Il nous a expliqué ce qui se passait.

C'était un peu dur à croire mais je voulais voir ça. Un Francis d'un monde parallèle. C'était trop génial à imaginer.» Il semblait ravi de la situation et entra, écartant l'anglais.

Arthur s'indigna. Ils ne l'auraient jamais cru si c'était lui qui avait dit ça. Ils l'auraient traité de menteur et se seraient moqué de lui. Mais que l'écossais s'y mette et tout le monde le croyait. Comment avait-il fait? Rougissant de colère et de frustration il s'exclama «Arrêtez, il ne connaît rien à ce monde. Ce qui s'est passé chez lui est totalement différent de ce qui s'est passé chez nous.»

Alfred eut un large sourire «Justement c'est ça qui est génial. Je veux savoir tout sur ce monde. Je parie que j'y suis un héros aussi.»

Arthur retint un ricanement. Il n'en était pas aussi certain. «Si tu savais...»

Canada fit, d'une voix douce :«Alfred, attends, peut-être faut-il être aimable avec lui. Il doit être perdu.» Inquiet pour son père, le pays du nord voulait retenir les ardeurs de son frère. Il ne voulait pas bousculer ce Francis, même s'il était curieux aussi.

Alfred ne sembla pas les entendre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit «Salut Francis d'un autre monde.»

Arthur se frappa le visage de sa main gauche. Son fils et son tact légendaire. Sauf que le français eut un sourire et se leva, se dirigeant vers l'état fédéral. «Alfred.» Il le serra dans ses bras «Je suis heureux que dans ce monde tu sois devenu si grand et si fort.»

Un instant étonné, le plus jeune demanda «Ce n'est pas le cas dans ton monde?

- Chez moi mon Alfred lutte pour sa liberté mais risque de ne pas l'emporter.»

Arthur pouffa de rire en voyant l'air déconfit d'Amérique. Celui-ci semblait à court de mots. Mais il se reprit vite. «J'en doute, je suis un héros. Mon double doit forcement en être un aussi.»

Francis haussa un sourcil mais un signe de l'anglais lui signifia de ne pas s'occuper de l'attitude d'Alfred. Pourtant le français voulut savoir «Alors tu es ton propre pays dans ce monde?

- Ouais, j'ai botté les fesses d'Arthur pour lui signifier que je ne voulais plus être sa colonie et...»

Vexé, le concerné croisa les bras, se retenant de dire quelque chose mais il n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps car le français s'exclama «Tu étais une colonie d'Arthur?

- Ben oui. Pas dans ton monde?

- Non. Chez moi Alfred est ma colonie et a déclaré son indépendance quand le suis tombé sous la coupe de l'Angleterre pour ne pas être dominé par lui.»

Canada ouvrit de grands yeux et chercha quoi dire, de plus en plus curieux de la situation de l'autre monde. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait le concernant mais n'en eut pas le temps car son frère lança «Comment ça tu es tombé sous la coupe de l'empire britannique?»

Francis haussa les épaules «J'ai perdu une guerre contre lui d'une certaine façon et il m'a envahi.» Il ne semblait pas ravi de devoir le dire encore.

«Il a de la suite dans les idées celui-là.» grogna Alfred, faisant froncer les sourcils à Arthur. Celui-ci était étonné de telles paroles.

«Bref mon fils se bat autant qu'il peut contre l'empire britannique mais ne pourra pas tenir longtemps contre lui. Il est seul et Arthur ne fait que jouer avec lui. Dès qu'il sera lassé, il achèvera cette campagne sans aucune difficulté.»

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux, compatissant à l'inquiétude du français pour le double d'Alfred. Celui-ci leur fit un pâle sourire, comme pour leur dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Il avait juste peur de ce que Arthur pourrait faire à son fils. Celui-ci avait joué avec le eu trop longtemps.

«Tu dis que nos doubles sont tes fils?» intervint soudain Canada, troublé par ces paroles. Il se demandait si la situation était la même que dans leur monde. Dans ce cas, l'empire était dur et impitoyable pour s'en prendre à son fils.

«Oui mes fils à Native!Amérique et moi.»

Il y eut trois «QUOI?» qui résonnèrent dans la cuisine. Arthur gonfla les joues, n'appréciant pas de savoir que dans un autre monde, son double n'avait aucun lien avec les jumeaux. Il se leva et alla préparer du thé et du café.

_La discussion serait sans doute longue._

**A Suivre**


	5. Discussions

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Parings**: Fruk

**Genres:** Humour, Romance, Angst, Aventure

**Rating**: On va dire T, avec ce que j'ai prévu.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Discussions**

* * *

_Arthur dormait, paisiblement, le visage enfouie dans ses bras. Il respirait calmement. Un doux sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Il n'était pas seul, une main douce lui caressa les cheveux et glissa sur sa joue, le faisant soupirer. Le tendre contact lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il les tourna vers son amant qui lui souriait. Il leva une main, caressant le visage imberbe, puis laissa glisser ses doigts sur l'épaule fine. D'un geste il le fit basculer sur ses genoux._

_Son regard vert croisa un regard océan. Il savoura leur proximité. Il huma l'odeur douce des cheveux de son amant. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans son cou, embrassant sa peau. Arthur eut un petit soupir et laissa ses mains passer sous la chemise, massant la peau nue. Il ferma à demi les yeux, profitant de cette étreinte si agréable._

_«Alors comme ça tu t'endors sur tes papiers?» chuchota l'autre, riant doucement. Une main se perdit dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant._

_Un petit soupir fut l'unique réponse. «Hum...» Il n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment, voulant juste câliner son amant, partager un tendre moment seul avec lui. Il en avait besoin._

_«Tu travaille trop.» fit la voix douce à son oreille, le faisant rouvrir les yeux. Il regarda les yeux bleus avec amusement. Il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Celui-ci le regarda et ajouta, doucement, d'un ton tendre et inquiet «Ton empire est trop grand._

_«Je sais.» chuchota Arthur, posant ses mains sur les joues de l'autre, l'embrassant à nouveau. Il se détacha de lui pour dire, à voix basse «Mais je ne peux rien faire. Tu sais ce que c'est...mes dirigeants...mon roi.» il était seul avec son amant, il pouvait baisser sa garde, casser son image d'empire impitoyable pendant un instant. _

_«Tu te fais du mal à être aussi dur._

_- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois être impitoyable pour tenir. Je ne peux baisser ma garde. Je ne dois avoir aucune faiblesse.» Même si l'être en face de lui en était une. Il le serra contre lui, sans rien dire de plus, voulant juste le sentir dans ses bras. _

_«Mais tout le monde...ils te détestent ou te craignent._

_- Francis...» Il rouvrit les yeux «Ne critique pas ma façon de gérer mon empire. Qu'ils me détestent, pourvu qu'ils ne tentent rien contre moi. Qu'il me craignent, ils n'oseront pas me défier.» _

_L'autre plissa les yeux, repoussant doucement son amant «Je ne te crains pas._

_- Plus tu veux dire, je me souviens que tu tremblais dans mes bras au début.» Ricana Arthur, pinçant la joue du plus vieux, amusé._

_«Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais juste affaiblis par la situation chez moi. Et même si j'avais peur, ce n'était pas de toi mais pour mon peuple._

_- Bien entendu.» rit l'Empire. Il trouvait très drôle la façon du français de nier son attitude d'avant. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait au début. Il avait été impitoyable, encore pétrit de jalousie. Francis lui était destiné et avait osé avoir des enfants avec une autre. Il avait ruminé sa colère longtemps. _

_Puis Francis était enfin tombé entre ses mains. Faible, effrayé, le suppliant de ne pas faire de mal à son peuple. Face à cette fragilité, Arthur s'était stupidement senti fort. Son rival était enfin à lui. Il l'avait cajolé, aimé, câliné, embrassé. De la tendresse qu'il ne donnait à personne d'autre. Fragile, Francis avait fini par céder, un peu. Face à la dualité de l'anglais, il avait fini par voir au delà de l'attitude froide et impitoyable. Arthur faisait en sorte qu'on le craigne mais il baissait sa garde devant lui, devant Matthew (car oui l'adorable petit avait fait fondre l'anglais, lui faisant oublier sa rancune). Et c'était tout. Portugal devait connaître le Arthur amical. Mais qui pouvait se vanter de le connaître parfaitement? Sûrement Francis. _

_Il ne l'avait forcé à rien. Il l'avait séduit, difficilement et patiemment. Et il avait finit par lui tomber dans les bras. Même sil lui arrivait encore de le craindre. Il n'était pas toujours comme avant avec lui. Il ne le provoquait plus comme avant, ne se battait plus avec lui comme avant. Il était plus soumis qu'avant. Mais c'était toujours son Francis. Et il espérait qu'il retrouverait son caractère un peu plus rebelle, si rafraîchissant. _

_Il revint à la réalité quand le français lui pinça la joue à son tour «Tu ne me fais pas peur chéri.»_

_Arthur ricana. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Francis et l'approcha de lui, posant son front contre le sien «Tu devrais pourtant.» Il prit une voix un peu plus intimidante «Je peux te faire tout ce que je veux..._

_- Je suis censé être effrayé?_

_- Ton impertinence m'agace.» Grogna l'anglais, joueur. Ses yeux brillèrent légèrement tandis qu'il murmurait, ronronnant presque «Fais attention ou je devrais te punir._

_- Pervers.» Francis rit et descendit des genoux de l'Empire, le contournant pour lui masser les épaules. Arthur se laissa aller, soupirant de plaisir. Il aimait que son amant le masse, il avait des mains merveilleuses et savait quoi faire pour le détendre. Au lit c'était encore mieux. _

_«Mais sérieusement, tu devrais en faire moins. Tu ne dors pas assez. Souvent tu travailles toute la nuit. Tu vas t'épuiser à ce rythme._

_- Hum...» Aucun de ces mots ne le feraient vraiment changer ses habitudes. Mais c'était agréable d'entendre qu'on s'en faisait pour lui. _

_Francis continua, toujours timidement:«Et est-ce que tu mange assez aussi?_

_- Quand c'est toi qui prépare oui._

_- Je ne prépare pas si souvent ces temps-ci._

_- Hum...» Il savait qu'il aurait du en faire moins, dormir et manger correctement mais l'empire était si grand et si étendu. Et ce n'était pas fini, il fallait gérer les colonies et tout ce qui allait avec. Il renversa la tête en arrière et fit «Mais que veux-tu, je n'y peux rien..._

_- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider?» proposa Francis, espérant que l'autre ne le prenne pas mal, ne pense pas qu'il pourrait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir toutes les réactions de l'anglais. Parfois celles-ci pouvaient être brutales et imprévisibles. _

_Arthur le fixa intensément. Il plissa les yeux, pensif. «Peut-être...» Son roi n'aimerait peut-être pas l'idée qu'un autre pays se mêle de leurs affaires. Mais il pouvait garder ça secret. Francis pourrait lui apporter un peu d'aide. Personne ne le saurait. Le français garderait le secret, il le savait. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'accepter. Cependant un reste de méfiance l'envahit, malgré lui. «Que veux-tu en échange?_

_- Pourquoi voudrais-je quelque chose?_

_- Francis...» Il avait légèrement haussé la voix, sentant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il sentait que son amant voulait quelque chose. _

_«Je veux retourner chez moi quelques temps.» avoua le français, un peu anxieux en disant ces mots. Il craignait la réaction de l'anglais. Celui-ci était si possessif. Il risquait de mal prendre cette demande pourtant légitime. «Pas longtemps mais j'ai besoin d'être proche de mon peuple, j'ai besoin de me sentir chez moi.» il avait parlé vite, comme s'il avait peur de ce que pouvait dire l'autre. Il pouvait se montrer impitoyable, même avec lui. Pour le moment, il était de bonne humeur mais une parole de travers pouvait tout gâché. _

_Réfléchissant à ce que l'autre voulait, Arthur ferma les yeux. Il pouvait arranger cela. Après tout c'était Francis qui le demandait. «Peut-être...je dois y réfléchir.»_

* * *

Arthur ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormir sur son bureau. Il se redressa, se frottant les yeux. Il était fatigué. Mais il allait devoir faire des recherches une bonne partie de la nuit pour trouver une solution à son problème. Il voulait récupérer son Francis. Son rêve, mélange de fantasme et de souvenir n'avait fait qu'augmenter ce désir.

Il regrettait parfois que Francis ne lui tienne plus tête comme avant. Ho bien sûr il le taquinait mais ce n'était jamais très fort. Il lui était le plus souvent soumis. Et même si une partie de lui appréciait cela, une autre partie de lui regrettait le français fort et rebelle.

Il l'avait toujours désiré et aimé. Ils étaient amants occasionnels à une époque mais il n'avait jamais pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Et puis cette Native Amérique s'en était mêlé. Avait fait tourné la tête du français. Pour disparaître sitôt les jumeaux nés. Malgré la jalousie qui l'avait rongé, il s'était maîtrisé. Mais son rival n'en avait plus que pour ses deux fils. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec lui. Plein de rage et de frustration, l'anglais s'était vengé en s'en prenant à ses navires, encore plus qu'avant. Il l'avait harcelé, provoqué. Mais l'autre semblait être devenu quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'il était père. Il en avait ressenti un rage sourde. Qu'était devenu son bien-aimé? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à ses attaques?

Quand la guerre de succession d'Autriche avait éclaté, il l'avait capturé après l'avoir battu. Dans sa tente il lui avait craché ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_Il était quoi? Un simple fantasme de passage? C'était son côté pirate qui avait émoustillé Francis?_

_Il l'avait remplacé par qui? Une nation qui l'avait laissé tombé après lui avoir donner deux enfants. _

_Comment pouvait-il l'avoir ignoré de la sorte?_

_Il n'accepterait pas d'être méprisé comme ça._

Francis n'avait pas bronché. Avait baissé les yeux. Il s'était mordillé la lèvre inférieure, comme un gamin prit en faute. Puis il l'avait regardé. Doucement. Et avait dit, d'une voix patiente que non il n'avait pas été une passe. Non il n'avait pas joué avec lui. Oui il l'aimait beaucoup. Mais ils étaient ennemis. Rivaux. La France et l'Angleterre étaient deux nations ennemis. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, il en avait toujours eu.

Arthur avait rougit, et avait failli dire quelque chose. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ils n'auraient pu se voir. Pas qu'il lui manquait hein, mais ils auraient pu se rencontrer de temps à autre. Il se refusait à admettre ses sentiments, même s'il crachait sa jalousie sans aucune honte. Il en était arrivé à critiquer la nation indienne. A railler sur le fait que Francis n'avait sûrement été qu'un jouet. Un moyen de donner naissance à de nouvelles nations qui représenteraient les colons.

Le français n'avait pas répondu à cette attaque. L'avait regardé. Et avait finit par dire, d'un ton froid et posé «Parce que tu ne me vois pas comme ça peut-être? C'est juste pour le plaisir de me dominer que tu me veux.»

Arthur avait protesté. Même si c'était vrai. Il ne le voyait pas uniquement comme ça. Il voulait garder son français pour lui tout seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre ou une autre puisse le toucher.

Il avait riposté «Tu ne t'en plaignais pas quand tu te tordais sous moi en gémissant mon nom.»

C'était cru, c'était bas. Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Francis ressentait forcement quelque chose pour lui et tenait à lui. Plus qu'il ne l'admettait.

Du rouge avait coloré les joues de Francis, qui avait détourné la tête. Il avait refusé d'en dire plus. Muré dans son silence. Arthur avait continué à l'asticoter, à le provoquer mais sans aucun résultat. Il avait renoncé et l'avait laissé. Mais se promettant que le français serait à lui un jour. Il ferait tout pour le faire réagir.

Il était sortit de la tente, laissant son prisonnier en plan. Et puis il l'avait laissé partir, sans qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Il attendait son heure, patiemment. Il allait le piéger, le capturer et le faire succomber. Francis serait à lui un jour. Peu importe les moyens.

Et puis les invasions étaient arrivées. Et Francis était tombé entre ses mains. Il savait que l'autre le détestait au début mais il avait réussi à faire fondre petit à petit la méfiance et la colère. Leur relation n'était malheureusement pas tout à fait comme dans son rêve. Il aurait aimé pourtant. Il était bien décidé à ce que cela s'améliore.

Il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Le jardin était magnifiques les fleurs nombreuses. Peut-être irait-il y faire un tour plus tard.

Même si la présence de toutes ces nations dans son grand manoir le hérissait. Vivement qu'ils repartent chez eux. Lui pourrait alors retourner dans son autre manoir, le petit près de Londres. Là où il se sentait bien.

Il se recula. Non il n'avait pas le temps de profiter du jardin. Il devait retrouver son Francis. Il n'était sans doute pas en danger mais il lui manquait déjà. Il s'inquiétait.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Il se recomposa un visage neutre et se retourna, criant un «Entrez» bien clair. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Matthew. L'adolescent d'une apparence physique de 13 ans s'approcha du bureau, timidement. Arthur le regarda, se disant qu'il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose, la colonie semblait trop jeune. Il fallait qu'il accélère les choses là-bas, pour le faire grandir. C'était pour son bien.

«Vous vouliez me voir Empire Britannique?» murmura le canadien, serrant son ours en peluche contre lui, fuyant son regard.

«Voyons Matthew. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Arthur.» Il fallait mettre à l'aise le petit, le mettre en confiance pour la discussion qui allait suivre.

«Oui monsieur Arthur.» fit docilement le plus jeune avant de rajouter «Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose?

- Il y a des révoltes chez toi.»

L'enfant fit un pas en arrière, paniqué «Je n'y suis pour rien. Je leurs ai dit qu'ils devaient se calmer et ne pas faire de bêtises. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté et ont profité que j'étais absent, c'est ça?

- Calme-toi, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi.» La panique de sa colonie l'inquiétait. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il ne fallait pas l'effaroucher. «Ce sont des francophones et des catholiques.

- Ils sont en majorité mais ils ont perdus tout leurs droits, c'est pour ça qu'ils se révoltent.

- Matthew.» avertit Arthur, n'appréciant pas le reproche.

«Mais c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas juste.» protesta le petit, tremblant un peu malgré sa révolte. Il était du côté de ceux qui se soulevaient. Il voulait les soutenir. Mais il avait peur des conséquences. Il n'était pas prêt à se battre.

Arthur s'approcha et posa une main sur son bureau. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Canada n'osa rien dire de plus, se tenant à carreau même s'il bouillait de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait que son peuple soit heureux. Ils ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de l'injustice.

«Si j'ai bien compris, il y a les francophones mais aussi les irlandais et les écossais venus s'installer depuis peu qui se rebellent?

- Oui c'est eux qui veulent plus de droits. Et les autres ne font aucun efforts. Ils agissent en terrain conquis...

- C'est le cas Matthew.» intervint froidement Arthur, tapotant des doigts comme le bois du bureau. Il réfléchissait à la situation. Il pouvait réprimer la révolte mais cela suffirait-il? Peut-être pas. Il fallait qu'il en parler avec ses dirigeants mais... «Et si je donnais plus de droits aux révoltés?»

Canada se figea et le regarda, méfiant, comme s'il flairait quelque chose. Après un temps de silence, il murmura «Comme quoi?

Le droit d'exercer leur culte comme ils l'entendent. Le droit de conserver leur culture et leur langue, à condition d'apprendre l'anglais.»

Matthew eut un large sourire. Il semblait aussi soulagé «Ce serait possible?» Il eut soudain l'air plus sombre «Il y a déjà eu l'Act of Quebec. Et là-bas ils ne le respectaient pas.»

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il y avait eu des problèmes mais à ce point. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment s'y pencher. Il était temps que ça change. «Je vais arranger les choses. Il n'y aura plus de révoltes chez toi.» Il savait qu'il devrait faire des concessions. Il ne pouvait réprimer une majorité. Surtout que des français, irlandais et écossais venaient encore s'installer. Les anglophones et les protestants étaient en minorité malgré ses efforts. Canada avait hurlé quand il avait voulu le faire changer de religion. Il s'était rendu malade, avait pleuré, crié, appelé son père. Arthur en avait été épuisé. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser la force sur le petit et avait laissé tomber, le laissant sous la garde d'un officier écossais qui parlait le français. Il avait été indulgent avec lui. Il ressemblait tellement à Francis. Et il avait ressenti un sentiment paternel en lui face à ce garçon sans défense.

«Monsieur Arthur?

- Oui?»

Matthew hésita et serra son ours contre lui, hésitant. Il jeta un œil inquiet à son tuteur et fit «Il y a des problèmes en France en ce moment?»

Arthur haussa un sourcil et répondit, d'un ton un peu sec «Pourquoi demandes tu cela?

- Papa est bizarre. Alors je me demandais si quelque chose était arrivé dans son pays.» Expliqua l'enfant, mal à l'aise.

Il savait que, effectivement il y avait quelques mouvements de rébellion en France mais pas assez pour que ça affecte Francis. Et puis ce n'était pas le Francis de ce monde. Mais cela pourrait être un excuse. Il regarda Canada et fit «Ton père est juste fatigué. Il y a eu quelques révoltes chez lui. Laisse lui quelques jours pour se reposer.»

Matthew hocha la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda le sol. «Et...

- Ne me demande pas de nouvelles de ton frère, je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas allé sur ses terres depuis un moment.»

Alfred commençait à l'énerver. Il avait envoyé plus de troupes récemment, trouvant que le jeu avait assez durer. Bientôt le gamin serait prisonnier et devrait apprendre sa leçon. Peu importe ce que Francis pourrait dire. Une punition était nécessaire.

«Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu peux me poser des questions.

- Alors vous allez vraiment donner plus de droits à mon peuple? Enfin à la plus grande partie de mon peuple?» Demanda la colonie, sans une once de malice dans le choix de ses mots.

«Oui. Je vais en parler avec mon roi.»

L'enfant eut un soupir de soulagement. Il lui fit un sourire et fit «Merci.»

Arthur hocha la tête «Retourne à tes leçons maintenant.»

Canada se détourna et sortit du bureau, silencieusement. L'Empire se retrouva seul. Il soupira et se massa les tempes. Tout allait bien dans ses colonies. Pourquoi cela clochait-il là-bas? Bon il y avait quelques problèmes dans les anciennes colonies espagnoles et hollandaises mais elles avaient été rapidement mises au pas. Pourquoi les colonies françaises lui résistaient-elles comme ça? Quelque part ça lui plaisait.

On frappa soudain à la porte et on ouvrit presque aussitôt. Bavière se retrouva dans la pièce, un peu hésitant. Arthur savait qu'il était censé le voir cet après-midi et ne s'étonna pas de sa présence. Il s'assit à son bureau et désigna la chaise. «Assieds toi Wilhelm» fit-il.

Le germanique s'assit et prit une grande inspiration. Il semblait hésiter à ce qu'il allait dire.

Arthur sourit aimablement et commença «D'après mes sources, tu as quelques choses d'important à proposer.

- C'est à propos de Ludwig.»

L'anglais haussa les sourcils. Il savait que le saint empire germanique était sur le déclin, en mauvaise position parce qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de terre.

Bavière parla plus vite, comme pour se libérer «Gilbert veut lui donner la moitié de ses terres ou sa capitale pour le sauver. Tu vas me dire que ça ne me concerne pas. Mais la raison de ma présence, c'est une proposition que Saxe et moi avons imaginer ensemble.

- Comme quoi?

- Fusionner les états germaniques se trouvant entre la France et la Pologne, entre le Danemark et la Suisse. Les fusionner pour créer un nouveau pays qui serait les terres de Ludwig.

- Je ne vois pas ton intérêt ici Bavière.

- J'y viens. Je suis réaliste Arthur. Saxe et moi ne sommes pas très grands. Jusqu'ici nous avons tenus seuls. Mais ça ne peut plus durer. Nos dirigeants voudraient créer un nouvel état.

- Tu deviendrais une région, ça ne te dérange pas?» risqua l'anglais, mal à l'aise. Quelque chose lui souffla que c'est ce qu'il avait fait à deux de ses frères. Il repoussa cette fichue voix, peu enclin à l'entendre.

Wilhelm pâlit. Visiblement il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il déglutit avec difficulté et répondit, tremblant et hésitant «Ce sera sans doute difficile mais je suis prêt à ce sacrifice. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Prusse est sous ta coupe.

- Quel intérêt j'aurais dans cette histoire?» fit Arthur après un long silence. Il fixait le germanique sans ciller, attentif. La proposition l'intéressait. Il se posait des questions légitimes. Et il ne voulait pas risquer quelque chose s'il n'avait aucun intérêt à en tirer. Il voulait garder le contrôle.

- Déjà ce serait mon roi qui se retrouverait à la tête du pays. Nous resterions donc des alliés.

Gilbert est d'accord avec ça?» intervint l'anglais, ravi à l'idée que le prussien perde le contrôle et devienne une simple région. Ce serait bien fait pour son arrogance.

Wilhelm soupira, secouant la tête «Il n'est au courant de rien pour le moment. On a préféré attendre que les humains règlent la chose avant de l'avertir. Ensuite pour en revenir à nos affaires...on signera de nombreux traités pour s'assurer de la paix entre nos deux pays.»

Arthur hocha la tête «Hum...» Il ne dit rien de plus, plongé dans ses pensées. «En clair ce sera comme si je donnais la Prusse à Saxe et toi.

- Tout à fait. Gilbert deviendrait soit une région, soit la moitié du pays à venir. Ce n'est pas nous qui décidons de ça.

- Comment es-tu certain que Ludwig représentera cela?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas disparu et il semble être en attente de quelque chose.» expliqua le germanique, semblant à bout de souffle. Il était nerveux.

«Ton idée m'intéresse. Seulement mes dirigeants risquent de penser que ce nouveau pays puisse devenir un ennemi un jour.

- Tout peut arriver dans ce cas.

- Certes.» Arthur se leva et ouvrit un placard, sortant une bouteille et deux verres. Il les remplit et en tendit un à son invité qui le prit, hésitant.

«Je suis un allié, un ami. Je garantie que tout se passera bien.»

L'anglais fit tourner son verre et regarda intensément Bavière, avant de dire, d'un ton neutre «Je suppose que tu as des émissaires qui vont parler de ça avec mes dirigeants?

- Oui. Ils devraient arriver demain. Normalement. Si tout se passe bien.

- Je vois.»

Wilhelm but son verre d'un trait, un peu moins nerveux. Il se leva et termina «Merci de m'avoir accordé de ton temps.

- Dis moi...

- Oui?

- Si tu es en charge...enfin si ton roi est en charge du nouveau pays...ça veut dire que Ludwig sera sous ta responsabilité?

- Et bien...Oui»

Arthur eut un sourire sadique, imaginant avec amusement la tête de Gilbert se voyant privé de son petit frère. Ça serait une bonne punition. «Très bien...Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu me semble un peu fatigué.»

L'autre hocha la tête, et sortit, laissant l'anglais seul

L'Empire ferma les yeux. Il avait travaillé toute la journée et se sentait fatigué. Il devait pourtant encore voir son ami Marco, et faire des recherches pour retrouver Francis. Il espérait que la première chose ne prendrait pas longtemps.

Finalement on frappa à la porte et Marco entra. Il s'assit face à Arthur et fit «Bonjour mon ami. J'ai des choses à te dire.

- Ha oui?

- Ça concerne mon frère.»

Arthur hocha la tête et plissa les yeux, attentif. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre voulait mais était intéressé. Son ami ne semblait pas nerveux, il était même tranquille et parlait avec aisance.

«Que veux-tu exactement?

- Je me doute que ça ne va pas forcement marcher, que ton pays ne sera pas d'accord.

- Oui?

- Et bien...»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	6. Une soirée dans l'autre monde

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Parings**: Fruk

**Genres:** Humour, Romance, Angst, Aventure

**Rating**: On va dire T, avec ce que j'ai prévu.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Une soirée dans l'autre monde.**

* * *

_Séduire Francis, ou plutôt le reconquérir, avait été long._

_L'autre ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui. Arthur se heurtait à un mur d'hostilité et de silence quand il entrait dans la chambre. Le regard bleu posé sur lui était froid et les lèvres du français restaient scellées._

_Il avait tout essayé._

_Il avait parlé, parlé et expliqué ses raisons. Il s'était justifié, assez maladroitement car il était persuadé d'être dans son bon droit. Il rappelait à son rival qu'il l'avait attaqué en premier. Qu'il avait provoqué l'empire britannique, que sa révolution l'avait rendu fou. _

_Un regard noir avait été sa seule réponse. _

_Puis Francis lui avait tourné le dos, regardant le jardin par la fenêtre, sans dire un mot. _

_Arthur avait attendu, espérant des paroles qui n'étaient jamais venues. Il aurait voulu que l'autre lui parle, même pour l'insulter. Même pour se battre. Il n'aimait pas ce silence._

_Il quittait alors la chambre._

_L'indifférence de son rival le blessait, l'agaçait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que leurs relations redeviennent comme avant. Il le voulait tellement. Il en rêvait même. _

_Il changea de tactique. Il tenta de le pousser à bout, en le provoquant. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il réagisse. Qu'il ne soit plus cet être silencieux qui le regardait à peine. Il le menaça même._

_Ça n'eut pas de résultat plus efficace. _

_Finalement, à bout, il avait dit «Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me parle?»_

_Un regard éloquent avait été sa seule réponse. _

_Il était partit en claquant la porte et n'était pas retourné le voir pendant quelques jours. Boudant dans sa bibliothèque, il avait aussi réfléchi à quoi faire. La situation était délicate, très délicate. Un moindre faux pas et il perdrait son ancien amant._

_Son frère ne se gêna pas pour lui dire «Ha bon? Tu ne l'as pas déjà perdu?» d'un ton railleur, quittant ensuite la pièce avant de se prendre un mauvais sort. _

_Arthur était retourné dans la chambre, quand Francis dormait. Il s'était assis par terre près du lit et avait prit la main du français, le regardant dormir. Il passa pas mal de temps ainsi. Il pouvait ainsi être prêt de lui sans se heurter à un mur d'hostilité. Quand il dormait il lui arrivait de sourire et il était beau ainsi, dans les rayons de la lune. Il recommença plusieurs fois. C'était la seule façon d'être prêt de lui sans être la cible de colère ou de rancune._

_Arthur ne savait pas comment le convaincre de lui parler. Ni comment lui plaire. Parfois, il s'interrompait dans ce qu'il faisait et prenait un miroir magique avec lequel il regardait son prisonnier. _

_Il détestait le voir triste, le voir faire les cent pas, l'entendre le maudire, l'entendre pleurer. Il reposait son artefact, pensif. Il voulait le voir heureux. Même si la meilleure chose à faire était de le ramener chez lui, c'était hors de question. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. C'était trop instable chez lui. Sa présence pourrait déclencher des révoltes, surtout s'il s'en mêlait. Francis ne resterait pas sans rien faire. _

_Une fois, au petit jour, il était allé cueillir un somptueux bouquet de fleurs, composé de lys et de roses, qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre. Il savait que Francis aimait ce genre d'attention. _

_Cependant il n'avait pas osé regarder dans son miroir. _

_Il craignait de voir le bouquet passer par la fenêtre avec le vase. _

_Mais rien de négatif n'arriva. Pas de drames ni de cris, ni de choses jetées dehors. _

_Il laissa passer un peu de temps puis offrit à Francis deux boîtes à musiques faites spécialement pour lui, dont une jouait son ancien hymne national. _

_Qu'on ne vienne pas dire qu'il ne faisait pas d'efforts pour lui plaire. _

_Cette fois il regarda dans son miroir. Francis écoutait la musique, les yeux brillants. Un air nostalgique se lisait sur son visage. _

_Arthur continua ses cadeaux, offrant des livres, des douceurs, des vêtements, voir même des bijoux._

_Il venait toujours la nuit pour le regarder dormir. _

_Et remarqua que Francis souriait plus souvent dans son sommeil, dormait mieux aussi. Il lui arrivait de s'endormir près du lit, et de se réveiller au petit matin. Il quittait alors la chambre en silence, esquivant le réveil de son invité. _

_Il travaillait toujours autant, rencontrait son roi et les chefs militaires. Hors de chez lui il était sérieux. L'invasion de l'Espagne avait commencé et il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Son roi l'envoya faire la campagne. Il quitta donc sa demeure, laissant son invité à la charge de Killian et de Carwyn. Il emporta son miroir pour pouvoir voir Francis quand il voulait. _

_Il se montra impitoyable, balaye la résistance. Et fit prisonnier la nation. Il fut dur et froid avec Antonio, étant presque cruel. Il lui fit comprendre où était sa place désormais, le terrorisant avec plaisir. Quand il lui en eu finit avec lui, l'autre dut être soigner. Il était un empire qui serait un roc face aux autres et qui dominerait ceux qu'il envahissait._

_Alister lui signala qu'il n'avait pas été si impitoyable avec Francis. Arthur ne répondit pas. Le français était spécial pour lui. _

_Ce soir-là, dans sa tente il avait utilisé son miroir pour voir ce que devenait Francis. Celui-ci parlait avec Pays de Galles, semblait heureux et détendu. _

_Était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas là? Ou allait-il mieux tout simplement? Arthur ne voulait pas savoir. Il était juste impatient de revenir et de prendre soin de son invité. Il trépigna avec impatience tout le chemin du retour. Sans compter qu'il y avait eu une révolte en son absence, révolte durement réprimée. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas été présent pour s'en occuper lui-même. _

_Arrivé à son manoir, il se changea et alla directement dans la chambre de son ancien rival. Celui-ci lisait sur un fauteuil, et leva la tête à son arrivé. Un éclat passa dans son regard et il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise._

_Avait-il peur de lui?_

_Arthur éprouvait à cette idée un mélange de jubilation (malgré lui) et d'agacement (il ne voulait pas que l'autre le craigne). Il voulait traité le français comme son égal, comme un époux même. Il voulait se disputer avec lui comme avant. Et voulait pouvoir savourer sa présence sans limite._

_Finalement l'autre avait parlé «Alors...qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère?_

_- Je l'ai envahi.»_

_Francis s'était levé et était allé regarder par la fenêtre. Un silence s'était établi. Arthur bouillonnait de dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas vraiment été 'aimable' avec l'espagnol mais il hésitait à le dire. Nul doute que son invité n'aimerait pas._

_«Combien de temps je vais rester ici?» fit le français d'une voix lasse, presque fragile._

_- Jusqu'à ce que la situation soit stable chez toi._

_- Et qui en décidera?_

_- Mon roi.» Il gardait un ton calme, pour bien montrer que c'était lui qui commandait malgré tout._

_Francis laissa passer un long silence et fit, lentement«Autrement dit pas avant longtemps.»_

_Arthur n'osa pas dire que en effet, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il espérait même qu'il resterait longtemps. «Il ne tient qu'à toi de rendre ce séjour agréable. Je te laisserais sortir de ta chambre si tu te comporte bien._

_- Hors de question que je joue les soumis. Je ne ressemblerais pas à une épouse docile.» Sa voix tremblait un peu et il ne semblait pas aussi fier qu'avant. Sa situation ne lui permettait plus de jouer les forts comme il l'avait fait à l'époque où il était libre. Il était captif, même s'il allait mieux._

_Arthur secoua la tête. «Je n'ai pas dis ça.» Et l'idée même ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Francis totalement soumis? L'idée était risible. Il n'était pas question que cela arrive. Il aimait trop leurs joutes verbales. Il ne voulait pas y renoncer. «Si tu veux, je te laisserais te promener dans les jardins.» Finit-il par dire, calculant son prochain coup. Bien entendu la promenade serait avec lui. Il n'allait pas le laisser tout seul._

_«En échange de quoi?_

_- Voyons Francis, c'est purement généreux de ma part.» lui dit-il en souriant, d'un air dangereux. _

_Depuis que le français avait eu les jumeaux avec Native Amérique, Arthur n'avait eu de cesse que de le reconquérir, de le récupérer. Sa jalousie était très forte, et il n'allait pas laisser son rival tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre encore une fois. L'idée de le partager lui était insupportable. _

_C'est avec lui qu'il aurait du avoir ces enfants, pas avec cette sauvage. _

_Mais cela allait changer, il y aurait des enfants dont ils seraient tous les deux les parents. Il ne savait pas encore quand ni comment ni qui serait ces enfants mais il en voulait vraiment. _

_«Que dirais-tu de manger en tête à tête avec moi ce soir?»_

_Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dîné à la même table. _

_Mais en attendant, Arthur était épuisé. Il bailla et se dirigea vers le français, l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant contre lui. «Tu m'as manqué.» Il l'entraîna jusqu'au lit où il se laissa tomber, le serrant dans ses bras. _

_Il voulait juste dormir. _

_L'odeur des cheveux de son ancien rival parvenait à ses narines et l'apaisait. Il se nicha contre lui, sans un mot et ferma les yeux. «Ne dis rien.»_

_L'autre se tendit. Mais Arthur n'y prit pas garde. Il était bien et ne voulait qu'une chose: dormir. _

_Il avait le temps, le repas ne serait pas servit avant un moment. Une petite sieste ne ferait de mal à personne. _

_Qu'importe que l'autre ne soit pas à l'aise. Arthur n'avait pas envie d'y prendre garde pour le moment, il était trop bien pour le laisser partir. _

_Il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

Arthur sortit de ses souvenirs, relevant les yeux de son grimoire, fatigué des heures passées à lire les écrits. Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Il avait un peu avancé, il avait trouvé des pistes pour retrouver son Francis. Il fallait juste trouver, avec sa magie, l'aura de son ancien rival à travers les dimension. Il la connaissait par cœur.

«Je pourrais me servir de l'autre pour retrouver son univers. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile.»

Il espéra en finir vite. Il se sentait déjà seul, sans son appui, sans son amant. Il n'était pas facile d'être un puissant empire et beaucoup n'attendant qu'un moment de faiblesse pour en profiter sans remords. Il avait besoin de son principal soutien, de Francis. Sans lui, il se sentait un peu plus fragile, comme diminué. Son absence lui pesait, et l'autre était son principal réconfort.

Il avait eu quelques aventures avec d'autres nations...

Mais rien n'égalait ce qu'il ressentait pour son ancien rival, qui occupait une place que personne d'autre n'avait. Il était impatient de le retrouver, de le prendre sans ses bras.

Avec lui il pouvait être lui-même, laisser tomber son masque d'empire, n'être que Arthur pendant un instant délicieux. Ces moments étaient irremplaçables. Et il fallait cacher à quel point il tenait à lui, ne montrer aux autres qu'une domination pour ne pas qu'on se serve de Francis contre lui, qu'on ne s'en prenne pas à lui. Il prenait de nombreuses précautions à ce sujet.

Et une fois que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, il se prendrait quelques jours de tranquillité avec lui, et ne sortirait plus de 'leur' chambre.

Et il préparerait ensuite un voyage en France, cela ferait plaisir à Francis de retourner chez lui. Il pourrait peut-être même envisager quelques séjours de ce dernier, seul, dans son pays. Nul doute que ce serait un peu cadeau.

Même si l'idée de se séparer de lui ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure.

Francis avait sans nul doute besoin de retourner chez lui assez souvent. Il serait ainsi plus fort et plus fidèle et surtout plus heureux de cette façon.

Arthur était prêt à ne plus l'avoir aussi souvent à ses côtés si tel en était le prix à payer.

En attendant, il fallait le retrouver. Et vite. Avant que quelqu'un ait des soupçons. L'autre Francis ne maintiendrait pas l'illusion longtemps. Il ne fallait pas que l'échange soit découvert. Qui sait ce que des traîtres pourraient faire.

Et pour les enfants, cela serait difficile.

Il chassa cette pensée, préférant ne pas y songer pour le moment. A part Matthieu, aucun n'était là. Ils étaient avec leurs oncles, en voyage. Il reviendrait normalement bientôt. Mais eux risquaient de voir la différence. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive.

La découverte de ce monde parallèle devait rester secrète. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait une communication entre eux. Chacun devait rester dans son coin.

Il lança un nouveau sort et, au bout d'un moment, grimaça.

En plus d'être dans un autre monde, il n'était pas à la même époque. Cela allait compliquer les choses. Il se fustigea pour ne pas y avoir penser avant.

Cet autre Francis semblait trop différent, parlait un français différent du sien, il ne venait évidement pas d'un même moment.

Il allait avoir du travail.

Un profond soupir lui échappa, tandis qu'il se remettait au travail, les yeux plissés par la concentration, sa magie s'échappant de lui une nouvelle foi

* * *

Francis se releva du lit où il était allongé. Il s'ennuyait et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait juste à attendre que les événements arrivent. Le double d'Arthur allait arranger la situation...ou les frères du sien le feraient en premier. Mais il était impatient de retourner chez lui, de retrouver son monde et ses amis, son amant. Ce monde-là le mettait mal à l'aise. Ici, c'était l'anglais qui semblait avoir eu la folie des grandeurs, un empire surpuissant.

Il lui faisait presque peur. Son sourire avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et son regard pouvait se montrer dur, le rendant effrayant. Cet Arthur était un puissant empire, et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait des ressources sans doute importantes, et était certainement imprévisible.

Francis soupira. Son Arthur avait aussi été puissant mais jamais à ce point-là. Il avait conscience de ses limites et ne les franchissait pas ou alors pas sans avoir prit ses précautions.

Cet empire-là avait quelque chose de différent, de plus. Quelque chose que son double n'avait pas. Francis ignorait ce que c'était mais ne savait pas s'il avait envie de le savoir.

Et il ne comprenait pas le rôle que son propre double jouait dans ce monde. Il avait été visiblement envahi par l'anglais mais à part ça, il avait eu peu d'information. Si ce n'est que le double de Gilbert ne l'aimait pas vraiment et qu'il était amis avec Bavière. Mais il devait être un pays dominé par l'anglais, un membre de son empire.

Il n'aimait pas imaginer cette situation.

Il avait du mal à s'imaginer en être soumis à un pays plus puissant. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait facilement ce qu'on lui disait. Il pouvait se montrer très têtu.

«Comment mon double peut-il supporter cette situation?»

Il ne savait pas. Le peu de choses qu'il avait entendu, particulièrement les mots de Gilbert, lui avait fait mal. Était-il réduit au rôle d'amant? De compagnon? Ou avait-il un rôle plus important dans l'empire?

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et alla regarder dehors. Il songeait que, pendant la guerre de cent ans, Arthur avait voulu lui passer la bague au doigt. Il s'était heureusement enfui avant le mariage mais, quand il avait été retenu prisonnier dans la cellule, enchaîné, son rival lui avait susurré des choses, et avait particulièrement insisté sur le fait qu'il était à lui maintenant. Heureusement qu'il s'était sauvé, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donner sinon. Bon il aurait réussi à fausser compagnie à son ''mari'' mais cela aurait sans doute été plus difficile.

C'était différent ici. Il n'était pas question de mariage ou de quoique ce soit. Cet Arthur semblait garder son double comme simple amant. Et devait coucher à droite à gauche. Il pouvait se montrer terriblement pervers quand il voulait. Même s'il ne connaissait pas cet Arthur-là comme le sien et même si il avait partagé une relation unique avec le sien, qui n'était donc pas allé voir ailleurs.

Certes il avait sans doute mauvaise opinion de cet empire mais il n'avait aucune indulgence vis-à-vis d'un type qui avait envahi la France et le tenait sous son joug. Peu importe les raisons et les excuses. Francis se montrerait impitoyable avec lui, même s'il ne lui montrerait pas.

On frappa à la porte et un jeune homme en uniforme de domestique se présenta. «Le repas est servit monsieur.»

Le français se leva et suivit le valet à travers le couloir jusqu'à une pièce. Elle avait des couleurs chaudes et rassurantes. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Un tapis décoré de symboles ornait le sol et une table ronde avec trois couverts était disposée au centre. Devant la cheminée il y avait deux fauteuil. Dans l'un d'eux, Matthew était assis, le regard rivés sur les flammes. Son visage s'éclaira quand il vit l'arrivant.

«Papa.»

Francis se sentit un peu coupable de mentir mais hocha la tête «Comment te sens tu?

- Bien.» Le canadien se mordit la lèvre et chuchota «Et toi?

- Je vais bien.

- Pourtant Gilbert a dit...

- Peu importe.» soupira Francis, préférant jouer les indifférents. C'était le double d'Arthur qui le lui avait ordonné. L'échange devait rester un secret, personne ne devait savoir. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas vu les paroles du plus jeune mais préférait agir comme ça.

Canada le regarda, puis hocha la tête «Tu as raison, c'est un idiot. Et un méchant» Il ne donna pas plus d'explications. C'était des choses que Francis ignorait et quelque part, il était heureux de cet état de fait. Matthew rajouta «Il dit souvent des choses désagréables quand tu es là. Bavière lui dit qu'il est idiot mais il recommence sans cesse.»

Voilà qui expliquait sans doute que Arthur ait été impitoyable. Ces mots qu'il avait entendu étaient courants et l'empire ne les appréciait pas.

Francis aurait mis lui-même son poing dans la figure du prussien pour lui montrer que non, il n'était certainement pas un soumis à ce point. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il ferait la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait, s'il le croisait. Et personne ne l'en empêcherait. Il détestait être traité de pervers, ou de quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Personne ne le traiterait de pute. Il allait faire payer à l'albinos ces paroles s'il le voyait encore.

«Il paraît que Wilheim à emmené Ludwig dans ses appartements. J'ai entendu crier depuis ma chambre.

- Pourquoi?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Art...daddy qui a décidé ça avec lui.»

Soit l'anglais était sacrément rancunier, soit il y avait autre chose. En tout cas, s'il se vengeait, il avait frappé là où ça faisait mal. Et une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre le prussien qui se voyait enlever son petit frère. Certes c'était aussi celui de Bavière mais quand même.

«Et j'ai entendu Saxe se disputer avec lui aussi. Il disait qu'il avait cherché ça et que c'était à Bavière et lui de rattraper la situation.»

Francis se demandait ce que ces deux-là préparaient. Mais il ne saurait sans doute pas. L'empire ne voudrait pas qu'il en sache trop sur son monde. Après tout, il allait rentrer chez lui bientôt normalement. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

Matthew regarda la porte, impatient «J'ai faim. Tu crois que ...daddy ne va pas tarder?»

Pendant un instant, le français se demanda pourquoi le petit trébuchait ainsi quand il parlait de l'empire. Pourquoi cette légère hésitation avant de dire daddy? Il supposa que son invasion et la perte du Canada devait être récente et que la colonie n'était encore pas habitué à appeler ainsi l'anglais.

Il haussa les épaules «Je ne sais pas, il a parlé de magie.

- Ho non, il va passer des heures dans la cave à faire des sorts.

- Je suis certain qu'il ne va pas tarder.

- Mais j'ai faim.»

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Et Arthur entra dans la pièce, les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il se frotta les tempes.

Francis eut un haussement de sourcils «Tu vas bien?

- Fatigué.»

Malgré lui, le français eut un pincement de culpabilité. C'était parce qu'il était là que l'anglais avait autant de travail à faire. Il ne devait pas y arriver, il devait se plonger dans ses recherches, négligeant son temps de sommeil. Heureusement il prenait le temps de manger.

Matthew s'assit, sans rien dire de plus. Il regarda avec impatience les serviteurs qui apportaient les plats. Francis s'assit, gardant le silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et préférait ne pas se faire remarquer.

Arthur prit quelques bouchées et regarda les deux autres, avant de poser ses couverts. «Pays de Galles et Écosse reviendront demain avec les enfants.»

Le petit canadien eut soudain un grand sourire, l'air impatient. «C'est vrai? Ils vont revenir?

-Tu pourras t'en occuper avant de retourner chez toi. J'ai prolongé ton séjour.»

L'enfant ne sembla pas s'irriter outre mesure de cela, l'air heureux. Il semblait impatient. «Merveilleux. Londres, Paris et Bretagne me manquaient.»

Francis se figea, les informations venant à son cerveaux avec un temps de retard. Comment ça? Il y avait des représentations pareilles ici? Ce n'était pas le cas chez lui. Il était troublé. Mais préférait ne rien dire.

«Je pourrais m'en occuper?

- Tu aideras ton père à t'occuper de tes demi-frères et ta demie-sœur.»

Le français avait de nouvelles informations, donc Canada était bien son fils et ces trois enfants aussi. C'était sans doute Arthur l'autre parent. Mais il était inquiet aussi. Pourrait-il faire illusion devant les enfants? Et si ceux-ci ne rendaient compte de l'échange? Il lança un regard inquiet à l'anglais mais celui-ci ne fit pas attention à lui. Il était tourné vers la colonie, le sourire aux lèvres, parlant avec lui gentiment. Il n'avait plus le visage fermé et dur du matin, il était détendu et calme, et Matthew semblait bien moins tendue que dans la matinée.

«D'ailleurs ce n'est pas parce que Lily et Alan sont une ville et une région française qu'ils ne doivent parler que le français.»

Francis ne put s'empêcher de répliquer «Mais c'est la langue le plus utile pour eux.

- Certes mais vu les alliance, l'anglais en seconde langue serait parfait. Je te laisse bien apprendre le français à Jack.»

Matthew fit, comme pour en rajouter «Et moi je parle les deux langues. C'est bien non?» il semblait craindre la dispute. Son père lui avait appris les deux langues quand il était jeune, avant même qu'il passe sous domination anglaise. De même Alfred parlait trois langues: le français, l'espagnol et l'anglais. Mais la compréhension entre son frère et Arthur n'était pas très forte. Son aîné détestait l'empire, qui avait osé envahir son père alors que celui-ci était dans un moment de faiblesse.

«Très bien, je vais leur apprendre l'anglais.

- Parfait.»

Enfin, Francis espérait que la situation serait résolue avant que les enfants ne reviennent ou avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de la situation.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	7. Souvenirs

**Disclaimer**: Tout le monde de Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Parings**: Fruk

**Genres:** Humour, Romance, Angst, Aventure

**Rating**: On va dire T, avec ce que j'ai prévu.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Souvenirs**

* * *

_Il se souvenait bien de Native Amérique.__  
_

_Elle ne lui avait pas dit grand chose sur elle. Il ne savait pas quel était son âge réel. Il avait appris, lors de ses discussion avec elle qu'elle était jeune quand les vikings étaient venus. Sa mère et son père avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle existait, il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours été là. Sa mémoire de ses parents étaient flous. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas une nation apparue subitement ou si elle n'était pas née de parents humains. Elle vivait en se déplaçant de campements en campements, fréquentant de nombreuses tribus. _

_Elle s'appelait Algoma. _

_Ses yeux étaient dorés et ses cheveux longs étaient de couleur bruns les tressait, les retenant avec un morceau de cuir, décorant sa coiffure avec des fleurs. _

_Un jour, des gens étaient arrivé de la mer. Des gens aux cheveux clairs, et à la peau pâle. Leurs bateaux étaient effrayants, avec des têtes de monstres. _

_La tribu qui l'abritait l'avait caché, emmené loin des côtes. Elle ne les avait plus vu mais avait entendu des histoires effrayantes au sujet de ces homme venus de la mer._

* * *

Alfred fronça les sourcils et lança, hésitant «Je me demande si Francis a connu Native Amérique dans notre monde aussi. Et si elle a croisé aussi les vikings. Et d'ailleurs on a jamais su pourquoi ils étaient partis.» Ce serait une question intéressante à leur poser d'ailleurs.

«Oui il la connaissait.» intervint Arthur, servant une tasse de thé à son invité d'un autre monde, il se tourna vers celui-ci et ajouta, pour son information «Dans notre monde, les jumeaux sont nos enfants à Francis et moi. Je l'avais transformé en fille et...» Il s'interrompit, gêné.

France ouvrit de grands yeux et fit, surpris «Et bien, je parie que mon Arthur aurait été ravi que ça soit le cas dans notre monde.» Il secoua la tête et reprit son histoire.

* * *

_Algoma grandit. Elle portait des vêtements relativement décorés. Elle se peignait rarement la peau. Des plumes colorées ornaient le bandeau de cuir qui ceignait son front. Elle était très douée dans beaucoup de domaines. Elle était silencieuse et sentait les intentions des gens. Elle était capable de deviner si la personne en face d'elle lui mentait ou pas. Elle était d'une nature espiègle et curieuse. Son peuple la voyait comme une sorte d'esprit protecteur qui vivait parmi eux. Ils la respectaient et lui demandaient conseil. Elle était une sorte de shaman. Elle était à la fois respectée, crainte et aimée par son peuple._

_Un jour, de nouveaux bateaux vinrent de la mer. Ils étaient différents. Elle évita les individus qui étaient, elle le sentait, comme elle et alla vers le nord, plus au calme. Mais là encore des hommes vinrent. Ils s'installèrent. Elle était curieuse et les observa de loin. Ceux-ci ne s'en prenaient pas à son peuple, ils commerçaient avec eux au contraire. Elle rencontra Francis un jour de troc. Elle lui échangea une couverture bien chaude contre les peaux de castors. _

_Ils échangèrent quelques mots une autre fois. Il lui apprit un peu sa langue, elle la sienne. Ils parlèrent elle de ses dieux, lui du sien. Il lui fit goûter des choses venant de chez lui et elle fit de même. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Une fête fut organisé entre les colons français et les indiens. On l'appela la «Fête des récoltes»._

* * *

«ThankGiving» s'exclama joyeusement Alfred, interrompant le français. «Il y a cette fête chez moi aussi.

- C'est effectivement comme ça qu'on l'appelle dans la partie anglophone chez mon Alfred.» sourit son interlocuteur, prenant une gorgée de thé. «Ils ont reprit la fête en prétendant que cela venait de chez eux. Une tentative de mon cher voisin pour attirer Alfred chez lui en s'appropriant cela. Évidement ça n'a pas marché. Mon fils avait déjà apprit la vérité. Il refuse d'utiliser le nom anglophone. Sauf pour se moquer d'Angleterre.»

Arthur grommela. Il avait l'impression que son double était un méchant dans cette histoire. Il n'avait pas été lui-même très aimable avec les indiens mais pas à ce point. Heureusement que les jumeaux ne s'en souvenaient pas. Il avait suffisamment honte quand il y pensait. Canada l'avait détesté à cause de ça à une époque. Il avait refuser de s'alimenter, avait hurlé et s'était roulé par terre. Il avait même fuit dans la forêt et il avait mit deux jours à le retrouver. Suite à ça, il lui avait interdit de s'approcher des indiens. Et avait prit des mesures pour que cela soit fait. Matthew n'en avait jamais reparlé. Arthur se demandait si il s'en rappelait. Si il subsistait une rancune à ce sujet.

Que ça soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, Francis était généreux et avait commercé avec les indiens au lieu de se battre contre eux, même s'il y avait eu quelques escarmouches avec certaines tribus. Dans l'ensemble, les français s'étaient bien entendu avec eux.

Il croisa soudain le regard suspicieux de l'américain et s'écria «La fête de ThankGiving vient bien d'un échange entre les anglais et les indiens dans ce monde. Je n'ai rien volé à Francis.»

Matthew serra son ours en peluche contre lui et fit «Alors vous êtes devenus proches vite?

- Assez. Avec le recul, je pense qu'elle sentait que ses successeurs devaient naître. Qu'elle ne pouvait représenter les colons. Qu'il fallait que des héritiers naissent. Et elle ne voulait pas que Espagne ou Angleterre soient les pères, cruels comme ils l'avaient été avec son peuple.»

Parfois il se demandait si elle avait vraiment eu de l'affection pour lui ou s'il n'avait été que le père idéal pour ses successeurs. C'était difficile d'en parler. Ce n'était pas Arthur qui aurait été une épaule solide pour en parler. Il aurait été trop heureux de critiquer l'indienne. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette histoire. Et parfois, certaines remarques pouvaient laisser penser qu'il y penser encore. Ce type avait la rancune tenace, surtout quand c'était sa jalousie qui était titillée.

* * *

_Ils se rapprochèrent beaucoup en un hiver. Avant que le français ne reparte sur ses terres ce rapprochement fut rapide mais sincère. Parfois Francis ne savait pas à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Elle disait des choses si étranges, comme si elle sentait les événements qui allaient arriver. Avait-elle un don de médium? Il n'en savait rien mais était impressionné par ses dons. _

_Et puis un jour, à la fin d'un séjour dans le nord des colonies, elle lui dit qu'elle attendait des enfants. Elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Un pour la partie nord des terres. Et l'autre pour les terres au sud. _

_Encore une fois ce mystérieux don._

_Il lui fit de nombreux cadeaux pour lui faciliter la vie et fit construire une maison spacieuse pour les enfants. Il était impatient et inquiet. Il allait être père pour la première fois et le souvenir de Rome était flou, ne lui laissant pas un grand exemple dans la mémoire. Il craignait aussi qu'une autre nation ne vienne tout gâcher. _

_Et un jour enfin, naquirent les jumeaux. Pour cette fois, le français avait utilisé son pouvoir pour se téléporter sur sa colonie. C'est difficile et risqué mais il ne voulait pas rater ça. Ils étaient si petits que Francis craignait de les blesser en les prenant juste dans ses bras._

_Durant les deux premières années de leur vie, ils grandirent comme des enfants normaux. _

_Matthieu avait des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux violets. Sa peau état pâle et délicate. Il était calme et ne pleurait pas beaucoup. Il était un petit mangeur, et était très câlin._

_Alfred avait des grands yeux bleus, une peau dorée, et des cheveux bruns-rouge, avec une petite mèche au dessus du front. Il était vif et éveillé, pleurant beaucoup et voulant tout le temps être dans les bras, étant déjà un petit glouton._

_Algoma n'était restée que le temps de leur donner des noms indiens. «Mukki» pour Matthieu et «Mikasi» pour Alfred. Elle disparu un beau jour, laissant les enfants avec leur nourrice. Quand Francis revint au Canada, on lui dit qu'elle avait disparu._

* * *

Alfred se tortilla, mal à l'aise «J'ai croisé Native Amérique. Elle s'appelait Tala dans notre monde. Je l'ai croisé au moment de l'expansion vers l'ouest. Elle avait des yeux ocres et des cheveux noirs.» il avait l'air un peu coupable en disant ça. Il n'avait aucun lien avec elle mais s'était senti proche d'elle malgré les différences. Il était son successeur, et il serait indirectement responsable de sa disparition. Il ne l'avait jamais revu après ça. Il se demandait si elle était toujours là parfois. Mais il ne la voyait pas lorsqu'il allait dans les réserves. Un vieil homme un jour lui avait dit que une légende racontait qu'une fière guerrière nommée Tala avait disparue dans la destruction d'un village, après avoir sauvé tous les enfants au 19e siècle. Et plus personne ne l'avait vu, ou ils refusaient d'en parler avec lui.

On disait qu'elle était un esprit qui les protégeait.

Mais les paroles laissaient entendre qu'elle avait disparu.

Alfred ne savait pas. Il se sentait responsable. Il savait que ce n'était pas son unique faute, que c'était essentiellement son peuple. Mais quand même.

Arthur resservit un peu de thé à ses invités et les poussa à prendre un petit biscuit, agissant en hôte modèle.

«Comment a réagit mon double en apprenant que tu avais des enfants?

- Il m'a fait une crise. Il l'a apprit dans un courrier narquois que lui a adressé Antonio. J'aurais préféré lui dire moi-même. Mais mon frère a voulu le narguer.» Il lui en voulait d'ailleurs un peu pour ça, persuadé que l'anglais l'aurait mieux accepté si c'était lui qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Il s'en souvenait très bien. Ça avait commencé par des lettres rageuses, puis une visite où Arthur avait tenté de kidnapper Alfred.

* * *

_Les deux enfants étaient très différents. Alfred était vif, curieux et bavard. Matthieu était calme, timide et curieux. Ils faisaient pas mal de bêtises tous les deux. Mais Francis les adorait et leur passait tout. Il les emmena un jour en France, alors qu'ils n'avaient que deux ans physique. Il fit même faire un tableau où ils étaient tous les trois. Il fit baptiser les deux enfants, cachant l'identité de leur mè parrain d'Alfred fut Irlande et celui de Matthieu fut Alister. _

_Il écrivait des lettres où il parlait d'eux à ses frères, fier comme un paon. Il savait que Antonio et Marco avaient probablement eu des enfants avec les nations d'Amérique du sud et cachaient soigneusement ce fait, voulant les protéger. _

_Il commença alors à recevoir des lettres froide d'Arthur où celui-ci lui rapprochait son infidélité. Lui demandant pour qui il le prenait, s'il n'était qu'un fantasme de passage ou quoi. Et le menaçait à peine de représailles. _

_Les enfants, eux, grandissaient. Alfred était le plus énergique, voulant tout le temps jouer. Il adorait se déguiser en indien et attaquer en riant son frère, vêtu comme un trappeur. Des deux, le petit aux cheveux rouges semblaient être le seul à avoir eu une sorte d'héritage de sa mère. Il babillait quelques mots indiens, se peignait des marques colorées sur le visage. Mais cela ne dura pas, bien vite, même s'il continua de se déguiser, il cessa de parler cette langue, se limitant au français. _

_Francis, voyant que Matthieu avait un sommeil un peu trop léger, prit ses outils de couture et se mit au travail, fabriquant une sorte d'animal en laine, fourré de plumes et de coton. Un ours blanc. Avait-il fait inconsciemment de la magie? Comme souvent depuis sa jeunesse, celle-ci s'était échappée, conduite par ses sentiments et avait imprégné l'ourson. _

_Désormais celui-ci bougeait, parlait, dormait et même mangeait. Rien d'autre. C'était vraiment bizarre. Mais Francis le laissait, songeant que son fils avait un compagnon. Il avait fait une poupée de poney blanche à Alfred mais le phénomène ne se reproduit pas._

* * *

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas comment son fils avait eu son ours. C'était un vrai qui ne grandissait pas. Mais les prouesses magiques de ce Francis l'intriguait. «Tu veux dire que tu ne contrôle pas ta magie?

- Elle est conduite par mes sentiments. Je ne maîtrise rien.»

Pendant un instant, l'anglais se demanda si cela était la même chose pour son amant. Il n'avait jamais rien vu mais songeait sérieusement à surveiller le français quand il reviendrait. Il n'allait pas le narguer comme ça. S'il pouvait utiliser la magie, il fallait qu'il apprenne à l'utiliser sans dommages, il ne fallait pas laisser ce genre de dons non maîtrisé.

«Et ensuite?» Intervint Matthew, câlinant son ours, curieux de savoir la suite. Ici, dans ce monde, son compagnon était un ourson véritable qui n'avait jamais grandit et qui pouvait parler. Il y avait sans doute de la magie là-dessous d'ailleurs mais il n'en savait pas plus.

Arthur se resservit une tasse de thé, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il était lui aussi intrigué par cette histoire et voulait savoir ce qui allait arriver. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admit.

Alfred coupa l'autre Francis avant même qu'il ne commence, comme si quelque chose lui venait, avec un peu de retard «Attends.

- Oui?

- T'a dit que j'avais les cheveux rouges?

- Mon fils a les cheveux rouges en effet. Et il les a longs. Il aime se faire des coiffures étranges avec ses cheveux.

- Ha...» L'état fédéral essaya d'imaginer une version de lui-même avec de long cheveux de cette couleur et eut du mal. Il aurait aimé le voir en vrai. Ils avaient sans doute des choses en communs et il aurait aimé apprendre des choses à ce double.

* * *

_Ils étaient différents et semblables à la fois. Matthieu aimait les habits dans les tons bleus ou violet, avec du blanc et du doré. Alfred aimait le blanc et le vert, brodé de noir. Il aimait s'habiller comme un indien, un trappeur ou un pirate. Il inventait de nombreux jeux et entraînait son jumeau dans de multiples bêtises. Matthieu aimait s'asseoir dans l'herbe et tresser des couronnes de fleurs, jouer avec des poupées et des animaux de bois. Alfred aimait ses marionnettes et ses soldats de bois._

_Ils étaient différents au niveau de la nourriture. Alfred était un petit glouton qui dévorait de tout. Matthieu mangeait de tout aussi mais était plus délicat. La colonie du nord était calme et aimait la musique, entendre son père lui lire des histoires. Celle du sud aimait aussi les histoires mais préférait s'amuser avec des animaux et imaginer des histoires dont il était le héros._

_Quand ils eurent 4 ans physique, Francis leur présenta Antonio. Matthieu accourut vers son oncle en riant, les bras tendus. Alfred fut plus méfiant, et refusa de descendre de la bibliothèque avant que le nouveau venu n'ait donné son épée à son frère. Après ça, il fut bien plus affectueux. Mais il resta quand même collé à son père, lançant des regards méfiants à l'empire espagnol. Comme s'il sentait la dangerosité de cet être._

_Il ressemblait à un chaton sauvage, selon son oncle. _

_Quand il fut partit, Francis demanda à son fils pourquoi cette méfiance. Le petit lui répondit, l'air étonne «Parce qu'il veut peut-être me voler à toi»_

_Étrangement le petit savait ça. Une sorte d'instinct. Sans doute venu de sa mère qui avait eu affaire à l'espagnol. Il sentait que celui-ci était à la fois un proche et un danger pour lui. _

_La situation géographique du petit pouvait en effet laisser présager un tel risque, même si Angleterre était plus dangereux que Antonio à ce niveau. _

_Curieusement il n'avait plus de nouvelle de l'anglais. _

_Un autre jour, ce fut Écosse qui vint leur rendre visite, apportant une montagne de jouets et d'animaux. Les deux enfants furent conquis très vite. Cette fois, Alfred ne manifesta aucune méfiance ou timidité. Il en fut de même pour Irlande. Le fait que beaucoup de leur peuple respectif viennent s'installer en Nouvelle-France aidait également._

_Alfred dit plus tard à son père que «Oncle Écosse est bon pour nous. Son peuple aussi. Comme celui d'Irlande» _

_Encore une fois, c'était le don étrange du petit._

* * *

«Attends, il était devin ou quelque chose comme ça?

- Non. Il sentait quand quelqu'un avait de mauvaises intentions à son égard ou à l'égard de ses proches. Il se méfiait d'Espagne parce qu'il sentait que c'était un colonisateur et il sentait aussi qu'il m'avait blessé. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'a aucune confiance en Arthur d'ailleurs. Surtout dans la situation actuelle. Et pourtant mon cher voisin aurait pu se faire apprécier, mais ses actions ont exacerbés la méfiance de mon fils.»

L'anglais grogna. Et se resservit une tasse de thé, préférant ne pas relever.

* * *

_Francis apprit aux enfants à lire et à écrire quand ils eurent 5 ans physique. Ils babillaient déjà en français, en espagnol et en anglais. Même si la langue de leur père était leur préférée. _

_Alfred cessa de jouer à l'indien. Il cessa de vouloir assister au troc. Matthieu, ne voulant y aller seul, fit de même. Leurs liens avec la culture indienne se rompaient les uns après les autres. Leur père avait tenté de garder un contact avec ce peuple mais ses efforts étaient vains._

_Francis leur racontait des morceaux de son histoire, pour leur apprendre les grandes dates de l'Europe. Il voulait que ses fils aient la meilleur éducation. Qu'ils deviennent des pays cultivés, braves, qui se feraient une place et la garderaient. _

_Quand il n'était pas là une nourrice et un précepteur s'occupaient des petits. _

_Un jour, alors qu'ils avaient 7 ans physique, Arthur demanda à le voir. Il vint jusqu'à chez lui et frappa à la porte. Francis entendit Alfred pousser un petit cri et partir à l'étage. Matthieu le regarda, craintif. Il ne partit pas en courant mais s'accrocha à la jambe de son père, un peu méfiant. La perspective de voir l'empire britannique, qui leurs avait été décrit comme un pirate, l'inquiétait un peu._

_Son père sourit «Ne t'en fait pas, il est là juste pour parler.»_

_Il ouvrit la porte à l'anglais, l'invitant à entrer. L'empire se comporta un peu en terrain conquis, regardant de haut son rival._

_«Bonjour Francis._

_- Bonjour Arthur.» Il fit un signe de main vers un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds bouclés qui tombaient sur les épaules et aux yeux violets. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble bleu et blanc brodé de fleur de lys dorés. _

_L'enfant esquissa une révérence et fit «Ravi de faire votre connaissance monsieur Kirkland. Je m'appelle Matthieu.»_

_Arthur s'adoucit un instant. Le petit ressemblait tellement à son père. Il se demanda où était celui qui l'intéressait, son frère. Celui chez qui il avait des terres. Et à qui il ressemblait. Il espérait en lui-même qu'il serait semblable à son père. _

_France l'invita à s'asseoir et alla préparer un thé. Il savait toujours comment recevoir. Il appela Alfred mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Soudain un hurlement retentit._

_Il se précipita au salon et vit son fils, déguisé en indien, agrippé à l'anglais, en train de tenter de lui arracher les cheveux. La victime, poussait des cris de colère et tentait de se débarrasser de son attaquant._

_«ALFRED»_

_Il attrapa l'enfant qu'il enleva à sa victime, mais le petit emporta une mèche couleur sable, poussant un cri triomphant._

* * *

Alfred s'écroula, mort de rire en entendant cette histoire. Son double lui semblait bien sympathique.

Matthew eut un sourire et Arthur gonfla les joues. Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il avait mal rien qu'à imaginer la scène.

«Il a pas du apprécier.» s'amusa l'américain en riant, croquant dans un biscuit. Il imaginait toujours comme cela avait du se passer et trouvait ça bien amusant.

«Il m'a dit que j'étais un mauvais père et que mon fils était mal élevé.

- Je parie qu'il a dit qu'il aurait fait mieux. Il venait pour tenter de te voler ton fils. Ou le manipuler pour qu'il le suive.

- Sans doute. Il voulait aussi me reconquérir et il était prêt à tout pour ça.

- T'enlever ton fils, ce n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire.

- Sauf s'il voulait me faire du chantage.

- Sûrement.»

* * *

_«Quelle éducation donnes-tu à tes enfants.» cria l'anglais, se frottant le crâne, l'air furieux. Ce gamin l'avait agressé sans raison et il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Le petit ne ressemblait pas à son père, mis à part les yeux, aussi bleus que ceux du français. Pour le reste, il était semblable à sa mère et cela rappelait la trahison à l'empire britannique. Même si son rival ne lui avait rien promit à l'époque. _

_Francis posa le petit aux mèches rouges dans un fauteuil et sortit un mouchoir pour le débarbouiller des marques de peintures sur son visage. «N'exagères pas.»_

_Arthur tempêtait toujours «Il est aussi un territoire anglais. Tu pourrais lui donner une bonne éducation. Qu'est-ce que ça donnera quand il seras grand. J'aurais trop honte quand mon peuple devra négocier avec lui. _

_- Je l'élève très bien._

_- A attaquer les gens?_

_- C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça.» Il s'assit à côté de son fils qui se nicha contre lui, jetant un regard sauvage à Arthur. «Je suppose que tu ne lui plaît pas._

_- Il est aussi les Treize Colonies. Il sera amené à traiter avec moi. Il vaut mieux qu'il change d'attitude. Il représente aussi des terres qui sont à moi._

_- Je ne le nie pas. Mais ma colonie est plus grande que la tienne. C'est normal qu'il reste avec moi, ça et le fait que je sois son père.» fit-il d'un ton narquois, regardant son rival droit dans les yeux. _

_Arthur grogna, mauvais «Et leur mère, elle t'a laissé tomber?» siffla-t-il d'un ton désagréable. _

_Francis se crispa «Écoutes...» il sentait que la crise de jalousie venait et que l'autre aurait du mal à entendre raison. _

_«Non. Tu t'es bien amusée hein? Je n'étais qu'un fantasme pirate de passage? Devenu un empire je n'étais plus assez intéressant._

_- Pas devant les enfants Arthur.»_

* * *

Francis s'en souvenait. Cette dispute, devant les petits, était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment senti le danger venant de son rival. Avant c'était juste un adversaire. Il l'avait vaincu durant cette longue guerre de 100 années mais n'avait plus été confronté de façon brutale à lui depuis. Il présentait que sur ces terres, cela risquait d'arriver et qu'il allait devoir se battre pour préserver ses fils.

«Il a renoncé?

- Il est partit en disant que ça n'était pas terminé et qu'il ferait d'Alfred un parfait petit gentleman dès qu'il tomberait entre ses mains.

- Ben voyons.» ricana Alfred en prenant un nouveau biscuit, jetant un coup d'oeil narquois à l'anglais qui se renfrogna.

Arthur se sentait un peu plus indulgent. Son double avait eu l'impression d'être trahi et confronté à des enfants de cette trahison. L'un d'eux le détestait et l'attaquait alors qu'il représentait des terres qu'il possédait, le rejetant en partie. Et suite à ça, il se disputait de façon brutale avec son rival. Il avait du être frustré. «Je ne prend pas la défense de mon double mais je conçois qu'il ait été vexé.

Je sais, je ne lui en voulait pas spécialement pour ça. Il était important pour moi et avait une place spéciale dans mon cœur. J'ai essayé de lui parler par lettres mais il semblait refuser de m'écouter.

- T'envahir, c'était pas un peu extrême comme réaction?

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça ait un rapport en fait.» murmura Francis en réfléchissant, se remémorant certaines choses. Tout semblait lui dire que tout cela avait résulté d'une rancune longuement ruminé ou d'un projet fou pris sur le vif, profitant de la situation. «Dire que j'ai appelé Alfred comme ça en hommage à un homme de chez Arthur. Il n'a jamais été capable de le voir.»

Matthew toussota et dit «Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé?»

* * *

_Cependant, un jour Alfred alla mal. Il fallait qu'il aille sur ses terres. Il avait besoin de renforcer ses liens avec elles. Francis fit donc construire une maison dans la partie sud de la Nouvelle-France, engagea une nouvelle nourrice et un nouveau précepteur. _

_Les deux enfants pleurèrent mais ne firent pas de crise. Ils sentaient la raison de cette sé se promirent de se revoir aussi souvent que possible et de s'écrire tout les jours. Comme ils écriraient tous le jours à leur père. Ils remplissaient de petits carnet durant la semaine et l'envoyait à Francis, sous un sceau créé spécialement pour eux._

_Alfred était débrouillard et trouva vite à s'amuser là où il était, s'amusant avec les enfants de colons qui furent mis au courant de sa condition pour ne pas s'étonner du fait qu'il ne grandissait pas normalement._

_Il apprit à monter à cheval et à manier une épée, petit à petit. Il fuyait parfois ses leçons pour aller jouer mais dans l'ensemble grandissait de façon saine et sérieuse. Matthieu faisait de même. _

_Un jour ce fut la guerre. Leur père la décrit comme celle de succession d'Autriche. Ils avaient 7 ans physique pour Matthieu et 10 ans pour Alfred à ce moment. Pour le moment ils n'étaient plus vraiment jumeaux. Et ils tremblèrent chacun dans sa maison pendant que les combats avaient lieu aux frontières des colonies. Mais la France et l'Angleterre finirent cette guerre sans que l'un l'emporte sur l'autre. _

_Quelques années passèrent et ils atteignirent les 10 ans physique pour Matthieu et 13 pour Alfred. Et éclata la guerre de 7 ans. Ce fut terrible. Angleterre avait prévu un véritable piège, qui se referma sur le Canada. Alfred hurla quand il comprit que son frère était tombé entre les mains de l'ennemi. Et son père eut toutes les peines du monde à l'empêcher d'aller le sauver, au risque de se faire piéger lui aussi. _

_Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les blessures de son père que Alfred se calma. Quand un messager arriva pour dire que le roi de France avait décidé de céder le Canada à l'Angleterre pour garder la Guadeloupe et la Martinique, Alfred fit une crise. Il s'enfuit dans la forêt, rejoindre les indiens et ne revint que un an plus tard. Et ce fut pour apprendre qu'une révolution avait eu lieu en France._

* * *

«Pendant la guerre de 7 ans, Arthur avait envahi la Belgique et les Pays-Bas. Il ne s'est jamais retiré, malgré les avertissement de l'Espagne. Et il a attendu son heure. Un an après cette guerre mon pays était dans une situation de crise: plus d'argent dans les caisses, les révoltes avaient été détruites par un hiver bien trop rigoureux et les anglais prenaient tous nos navires venus des Amériques. Le roi en place à multiplié les erreurs. Et mon peuple s'est soulevé. C'était en 1759.

- Tiens la guerre de 7 ans a lieu plus tôt dans ton monde?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Chez nous, elle s'est fini en 1763.» expliqua Arthur, resservant du thé à son invité, et écrasant le pied de son ancienne colonie qui voulait dire quelque chose.

«Je vois, il y a donc pas mal de différences entre nos mondes.

Ils n'allaient pas très rigoureusement identiques.

- Que s'est-il passé alors?

- Mon peuple a voulu envahir la Belgique, donnant ainsi à Arthur l'occasion de riposter et il m'a envahi. En sentant la défaite proche, mon peuple a donné l'indépendance à Alfred mais _il _ne l'a pas accepté et a attaqué mon ancienne colonie pour l'envahir. Au début Espagne l'aidait mais depuis qu'il s'est fait envahir à son tour...ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse capturer. Je crois que Arthur s'amuse, pour voir combien de temps mon fils lui résistera avant de céder ou se rendre.»

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder pour se remémorer d'une dernière scène.

* * *

_«J'ai une surprise pour toi.»_

_Arthur semblait de trop bonne humeur. Il lui prit la main et le tira hors de sa demeure, l'entraînant dans un voiture tirée par des cheveux alezans. Le trajet se fut dans le plus grand silence, Francis refusant de parler à son geôlier. Celui-ci fit quelques tentatives pour parler mais sans succès. Il renonça donc et regarda par la fenêtre. _

_«Tu verras.» fit-il soudain «Ça va te plaire.» Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Arthur ne se démonta pas et eut un petit rire «Tu pourrais dire quelque chose. Tu n'es pas curieux?»_

_Rien, l'autre ne le regarda même pas. Arthur eut une moue agacé mais n'insista pas._

_Ils finirent pas arriver sur le port, où venait d'arriver un magnifique navire. La passerelle était abaissée. _

_Arthur eut un nouveau sourire et fit «Allez, ferme les yeux.»_

_Francis lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé._

_«S'il te plaît.»_

_Le plus vieux obtempéra, essentiellement pour avoir la paix._

_Arthur aboya quelques ordres, veillant à ne donner aucune informations intéressantes. Il fallait que l'autre reste dans le vague._

_Finalement il rit et fit «Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Francis.»_

_L'autre obéit et se trouva face à un enfant d'environ 10 ans, aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux violet, serrant un ours blanc contre lui, tremblant et jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à l'anglais. Puis il se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant. «Papa, tu vas bien?_

_- Tout va bien mon chéri. Je suis tellement désolé.» il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il était tombé à genoux pour être à la hauteur du plus jeune et le serrait contre son cœur, la gorge serrée. Voir un visage familier dans cette prison dorée était un bonheur. Voir son fils qu'il n'avait pas pu contacté depuis sa défaite lors de cette guerre aussi. _

_«Ne pleures pas papa.» fit le canadien avec inquiétude. «Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste._

_Ça va, Mattie.» il s'essuya les yeux, regardant son fils avec joie. Il n'avait pas grandit, mais semblait en forme et heureux. Arthur ne lui avait rien fait de mal, et l'avait même fait venir ici. Dans une tentative pour l'acheter sans doute. Mais peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable gentillesse. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il regarda l'anglais qui parlait plus loin avec le capitaine du bateau, le laissant en paix. Mais il sentait bien qu'il était surveillé. _

_«Arthur ne t'a rien fait? Il n'a pas été méchant avec toi? Mon pauvre chéri, il ne t'a pas nourri j'espère?_

_Non il y avait une nourrice. Mais ce n'était pas celle que tu avais laissé. Elle était anglaise et sévère. Elle ne voulait pas que je parle français. Et elle voulait me convertir de force à la religion des anglais. Finalement le gouverneur a dit qu'il fallait me laisser tranquille et m'a donné une nounou écossaise catholique qui elle est très gentille. Il l'ont fait venir avec moi d'ailleurs. Elle cuisine bien. Pas aussi bien que toi. Mais non je n'ai pas goûté les repas de monsieur Kirkland. Il a été gentil avec moi. Et a donné des droits aux canadiens d'origine française. Ils peuvent garder leur langue, leurs traditions et leur religion.» Le petit reprit son souffle. Et fit un grand sourire à son père. _

_«C'est...bien.»_

_Au moins, Arthur ne s'était pas comporté comme un sauvage. Il se crispa en le voyant revenir. _

_«Tout vas bien?» Fit l'anglais, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Cependant, Francis ressentait de la gratitude pour avoir fait venir son fils ici et fit un fragile sourire à son désormais empire «Merci Arthur.»_

_Canada hocha la tête «Merci monsieur Kirkland.»_

_Celui-ci sembla ravi. Mais il se pencha vers l'enfant et fit «Désormais, appelle moi daddy.__»_

* * *

A Suivre


End file.
